Harry Potter and The Island Of Monsters
by ChaserJaws11
Summary: Vernon Dursley decides he has had enough of his nephew, so he pushes him over the side of the boat as they row to the piece of rock he wants as sanctuary. Harry is taken by magic itself to an island of fabulous creatures, where he will learn and grow into a great magic user. Harry/MonsterGirl!Harem AD/Weasley!Bashing Powerful!Harry
1. Vernon's Patience

**I do not own Harry Potter or and any references/characters I might use.**

**This is my first fic of quite a few that I have thought of, so I will accept criticisms, as well as praise, but please no flames.**

"Island of Monsters" Normal Speaking

"_Island of Monsters" Thought Speaking_

"**Island of Monsters" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

{Island of Monsters} Monster Island Language Speaking

"Island of Monsters" Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Story**

If one looked off the Coast of England, they would see a strange site. They would see a little row boat, though that wouldn't be so strange. What was strange was the crew of the rickety little row boat. There was a man and a woman, as well as a small child and quite a large child. The man was more like a large elephant or a whale than a man. He had fat rolls that could house buffets around what could have been his neck at one point. He did house a mop of blonde hair, frazzled by the long and arduous journey he was on, as well as a well-maintained moustache. The woman, the man's wife, was almost the exact opposite, being a giraffe one might say. She was tall, and bony, almost looking malnourished. Her greatest feature however, would be her long neck, doubtlessly gained from peeking over the fences of her neighbors. She also had dirty blonde hair, though this was pulled into a bun so that it would not become frizzy from the high humidity. The last of the blondes, was most likely the son of the two adults in the boat, though no one would be faulted if they believed him to be a pig in a wig. He was, by comparison to his father, even fatter, especially if you looked at the actual ratio between height and girth of the two of them. If you looked closely enough, you could see the crumbs of meals hanging on his shirt, trying to escape from the cavern the fat boy called a mouth. Finally, there was the littlest of the group, a small child that could be anywhere from seven years old to ten years old. He was wearing the pig boy's old clothes, if the fact that they were falling off him was any clue. He had an unruly mop of raven black hair, though it looked like it was natural and not a result of the humidity. Underneath his hair is a long lightning bolt shaped scar, that hung on the right side of his brow, right above his eyebrow. Underneath the scar, were some of the largest, most ugly glasses that could be seen. Currently the man was rowing the boat, while the woman and pig, err blonde boy were at the front of the boat, huddled together for warmth. The black haired child was in the middle, right in front of his uncle, looking out into the ocean.

**Vernon POV**

Vernon Dursley considered himself a man of great intelligence, a man of stature, as well as a man of great patience. He was a manager at a premier drill making company, which made drills for almost a quarter of London and many of the surrounding towns. To rise to such a position took a lot of patience, having to deal with his idiot higher-ups and such. He also considered himself a very strong man, considering he could row, his entire family plus a freak all the way to this uninhabited island right off the coast. He was a rugby player in Secondary School after all. Unfortunately he had to give up rugby in order to work extra hours at Grunnings for his family, and that freak. _"Nothing good comes of that boy" _Vernon thought, as he rowed across the sea.

'_That freak' _however had quite a few different thoughts as he watched the waves go by.

**Harry POV**

As the choppy ocean waters passed him by, the freak, more politely known as Harry Potter, was quite excited, though disappointed at the same time. This was the first time he had seen such a great amount of water all at once, and with the fog rolling in right over the slowly disappearing beach, even his lazy lard-arse of a cousin would have to admit it made the coast look like a painting by a famous artist. This was probably the only good that came from being upon the water with his relatives, who, to everyone besides themselves, were lazy, cruel, and abusive to little Harry. These past few days were very exciting to him though. Someone finally cared enough for him that they would search him out and try to get a letter to him, and what persistence they had. However, he was saddened by the fact they may never get him his letter officially, that he could never receive the contents that were obviously very important. So he watched the waves go by, trying as hard as he could to be ignored by his bony and horse-like aunt and his whale-like uncle and cousin. To pass the time he tried to imagine the contents of the letter. It was obviously a school, at least he thought 'Hogwarts School…' would be rather obvious. The letters also seemed too persistent to be a joke. His Aunt probably knew what it was, uncle too, because they really didn't want him to find out what was in the letter. It was probably something freaky, considering who his relatives were. _"Maybe it's my parent's school, and they want me to join" _he wondered, _"maybe they were great adventurers' or treasure-hunters', like that one American Chap, Indiana." _Harry had never believed that his parents were a pair of drunks and scum, his relatives always seemed to be trying to convince themselves of that, more than just trying to convince him. What most didn't see, including his guardians, is that Harry Potter is a very intelligent little boy. He had learned very quickly in life though that it is better to hide some things so that he would not appear to be undercutting his cousin. Intelligence may be a virtue, but Harry did not believe that it was worth a beating or a whipping. So as he hung his body listlessly over the water, one arm in the currents, he imagined himself fighting monsters and gangsters, maybe even alongside his mom and dad.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, he would not be stepping on Hogwarts grounds for quite a while, for his uncle decided that young Harry needed to take a swim.

**As Harry's Thinking (Vernon POV)**

"_That ruddy little bastard" _Vernon raged, _"he got us into this mess and he's just sitting there looking at water." _Vernon Dursley's greatest ability, at least according to his nephew, would be his ability to change the color of his face with his rage, and oh so many colors there were. Vernon's 'endless' patience just ran out. With a great yell, "If you like the water so much why don't you take a little kip in it," Vernon pushed Harry over the edge and into the cold embrace of Davy Jones' kingdom. _"Oh dear me," _Vernon thought happily _"it seems the bloody freak fell in, and by accident too."_ Vernon Dursley could see the silver lining in the fog now.

**Harry's POV**

Harry's first thought was that the water was incredibly cold, like liquid ice, freezing his frail bones and putting ice in his veins. His second though was on the wonders of the ability to swim, something he wished he had. As young Harry struggled to stay upon the surface, he started to think about all the things that he would miss out on. He was going to miss going to this new school, and meeting new friends. He was going to miss going on adventures, doing things his guardians would consider freaky. However, most of all he would never have a family, with a wife and children who would love him, despite him being a 'little freak'. As he started to lose consciousness, he felt an odd presence surrounding him and even dragging him to his left.

**Unknown POV**

As Harry was drowning, a secondary sentience joined him in that area on the water. To both help him, so that it could help itself. Magic had chosen Harry to be its avatar, as it had once chose Merlin Ambrosius. It couldn't let Harry die here, and yet to send him back to his relatives was about as close to death for the boy, without there being death. He also couldn't be sent to magical Britain, as that would bring him back to the Dursleys just as easily. His wish, to have a family that would not think he was a freak, would also be quite hard for him in any place where he could get the necessary training that would make him powerful, wise, and give him access to magics that were better than what was taught by the faculty of Hogwarts. Only a few places actually fit this criteria. Only one was in the Atlantic, the Bermuda Triangle to be exact. It would take quite a bit of magic to get him there, but The Island of Themyscira was a place where Harry Potter could become the next Avatar of Magic.

**Ending Chapter**

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1, next chapter will be at the island, and will introduce one of the species of monsters that will become an instrumental part of the story.**

**This is a list of the species that will part of the island's biology. **

**Amazons**

**Minotaurs/Cow-Girls**

**Goblins**

**Naiads**

**Lamia**

**Kitsune**

**Yuki-Onna**

**Nundu**

**Basilisk**

**Not all of these creatures will be friendly, or even intelligent, and this is not a final list. If anyone has any suggestions for a species then I would love the assistance, however I ask that you send a link to a site where I can find some information on the monster.**

**No Flames Please**

**Peace Out**


	2. There is a Tail to Tell Here

**I do not own Harry Potter or and any references/characters I might use.**

**This is my first fic of quite a few that I have thought of, so I will accept criticisms, as well as praise, but please no flames.**

**These first few chapters are going to be very serious, as I want to show the different cultures that grew on the island, as well as get a lot of technical stuff out of the way. **

"Island of Monsters" Normal Speaking

"_Island of Monsters" Thought Speaking_

"**Island of Monsters" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

{Island of Monsters} Monster Island Language Speaking

"Island of Monsters" Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

**Harry's POV**

As Harry started to regain consciousness, and the world came back into focus, the first thing he noticed would be the sound. While he had only heard this noise when his relatives and him were leaving in the row boat his uncle had just recently shoved him off of, he remembered the sound of water hitting a beach. However it wasn't a choppy sound, like the beaches of England. No this was a much softer sound, quiet and peaceful, a sound he could fall asleep to. As he started to fade once more into the pitch-black of his subconscious, he took notice of a green and brown creature moving quickly towards.

**Unknown POV**

"_A child, a human child!?" _The Creature thought, as she came up to young human, whom she was going to guess was around seven or eight years old.

As she placed a simple hand-woven basket filled with shells that she found on the beach, she took in the boy's appearance. He was completely filthy, and seemed to be missing his shirt, though it could be covered as he was or wrapped up around his body. The boy himself had black hair, or at least he would when he was washed. For all she knew, it could be brown or even blonde.

"_I thought that it was impossible to get to this island, we are protected here, from all threats," _the creature wondered, _"is it possible he was sent here, but to what purpose?" _

Reaching her full height, Selene of mikrí̱ Klímaka, revealing herself to be a beautiful Lamia, with a seventeen foot tail, colored a deep forest green, picked up the young child. She held him up to her ebony skin, and full breasts, as she felt his ribs and frowned, marring an unearthly beautiful face framed by the same green hair as her scales. This hair reached all the way down to where her skin met her scales. Her mouth, with full lips, held a pair of fangs and a forked tongue, was a shade lighter than her skin and she had no visible make-up. She wore a headdress, made of metals and shells, as her hair also had shells that were used to braid two tails down her back as well as her bangs. Her breasts were being held up by a rather large leather bra, though there were really no other adornments covering her chest. She also wore a skirt that appeared to be made of a shimmering silk, or another soft thread-made material. Coins made from precious metals clinked softly as she moved, which were threaded into her skirt.

As Selene started to move back to her village, the child held bridal style in her arms, she tried to remember any tales that her mother, or grandmother had told her of humans, or any of them joining Themyscira from the outside world. There were the Amazons, however, the immortal ladies were gifted with longevity by the gods and there hasn't been a new member to the all-female city since before her grandmother's grandmother had been born. The only reason such a youngling could have washed up on shore would be if the Powers That Be had decided for him to come to this island, and as a simple craftswoman she could not judge this for herself. She had neither the power that the Queen had, nor did she have the wisdom of Elders. She did however, have responsibility for this child, as the Powers That Be chose her to find him, so she must care for him as she does her own little hatchling.

As she slithered up the last of the sand dunes, she once again was taken aback by the simple beauty that a Lamia Village had. At least to her people the village would be beautiful. As reptiles, her people's villages were almost always placed in an outlaying of rock, where the stone was turned into caves and eventually homes. This allowed the homes to be warmed during the day, and kept most of the residual heat during the night. With a warm fire at night, these caves kept Lamia warm and safe all throughout the moonlit hours. The entrances of these caves were often turned into stalls during the day, so that clothing, meats, and other essentials were easily seen by all of the beautiful citizens.

As Selene snaked her way around and over the villagers, holding the young male tightly to her chest, wondered the mysteries of fate, that this child would come so close to her village, and especially when, in a matter of a week, the festival of the Ómorfa mátia would begin. Would the malnourished child in her arms be a sacrifice to i̱ Panagías, or was he to be a great warrior, protector of the Lamian people. Selene hoped it was the latter, for even though she had spent less than a half-day with the child, and they had not spoken a word to each other, Selene felt that the young black-haired boy was already very important to her. Pushing aside the young boy's hair, she saw a great scar upon his brow, one shaped into the rune of lightning, or as the Amazons called it fulmen. Was he a warrior or child of their gods?

{What are you?} She sighed, receiving no answer, as the boy's mystery deepened.

As she slithered up to the largest cave, and the most expensively decorated one, she prepared herself for meeting the Elders. Two guards stood by the doorway, one wielding a longbow, with a leather quiver hanging from her back. She wore no clothing, only two thick bracers upon her wrists, proudly showing her small C-cup breasts to any who would stand against her. Her hair and scales were an earthy brown, a common color, while her skin was a pale peach. Her counterpart however, wielded two long curved daggers, almost a foot each, with simple yet tough handles of iron and hide. She wore a studded hide chest plate, with iron bracers on each arm. She had an almost midnight black set of scales, with hair to match. Her skin was a shade of brown only a few shades lighter than her scales. The bowwoman notched the arrow into her bow, and held it aloft, pulling the string slightly.

"What is your business, ma'am" she started, "and what is the child you hold in your arms."

Her fellow guard picked up where she had left off, "where do you think to take her, she is not Lamia, and what would an Amazonian child need of the Elders?"

Selene felt confused, she did not know whether the guards should know of the situation, or if she should remain silent about the child being a human male. Deciding against letting the two guards know, Selene stated "this child may be important to i̱ Panagías, I must see the Elders at once."

Apparently her enthusiasm was surprising, as both guards faltered at her words, looked to one another and moved aside.

Nodding her thanks, Selene quickly slithered her way into the cave, drawing upon the warmth for comfort, in her arms, the child snuggled deeper into her bosom. Selene smiled softly to the child, having become enamored, in a motherly fashion, to the child almost as soon as she met him. Soon she came to a stone that was slightly elevated above the rest, and upon it rested the two elders, Sia and Nerine. A hookah pipe was being passed between them. Sia, the older of the two, only appeared to be in her mid-forties, even though she was closing in on her third century. A true sign of her age though were her dulled scales, once a deep rose red, were almost pink now, as was her hair. Nerine, being only a century younger, had only slightly dull blue scales, which now could be called baby blue, if they had known of such a title. Selene, as custom waited to be addressed, as the obvious Lamia of lesser status, she would not be allowed to speak fist, no matter how grave her new would be.

"What is the meaning of this interruption, child?" Sia asked, as she took another breath of the hookah pipe before passing it to Nerine.

"I believe that I bring news, though great or terrible I do not know" Selene started, "however I believe I have been given a blessing"

Slowly unfurling the child, who previously had been half hidden in her ample cleavage, she present the half-naked boy to her superiors. Slowly, both in caution and in order to not wake the child, Sia plucked the boy from Selene's arms, inspecting him.

"Where did you find this child?" Nerine asked, as she watched Sia turn the child over in her hands, looking at his marked brow and small form.

"I found the boy on the beach, where I find the greatest of shells for my wares" Selene explained, "he had washed up on shore, I didn't know what to do with him."

"You did well child, this child is of great importance, I feel it in my scales" Sia said, as she passed the child to Nerine.

"Shush now, the boy awakes." Nerine stated.

**Harry's POV**

As Harry woke up, he felt a warmth that was only a memory, no less than that. This warmth would be a memory of a memory. However, he seemed to be losing that warmth, slowly, if not surely as he came to. As he awoke he heard voices, first sounding only like the sounds of the snakes on the telly, but slowly he was able to identify words, and it sounded like the same way of speaking that the snake from the zoo had, only more feminine.

"Shush now, the boy awakes." One voice said

Harry froze, he hoped that they would not hurt him, maybe they would even be friendly, like that snake, at least until he is sent back to his guardians.

"Hello, where am I?"

"What did you say child" Sia asked, confused by the barbarian language he was using. She placed Harry on the ground before herself and Nerine.

Looking the old snake-lady in the eye, Harry repeated what he said, but because he was addressing a snake, albeit a Lamia, he repeated the sentence in Parseltongue.

"Child!? H-how do you know the great tongue?" Nerine was shocked, though apparently less than Sia, who was speechless. Selene too was amazed, but felt that this was an even bigger sign of how important her child is.

"What do you mean, aren't I speaking normally" Harry's speech faltered as he moved his eyes between the two elders, who looked between each other.

Selene decided to try and speak to the boy, whose name no one had gotten, "Child…. May I know your name?"

Harry seemed to freeze, _"what if they know who I am, the freak of Privet Drive" _Harry didn't want any of them to hate him, but gathering his courage, looking at Selene, Harry stated his name.

Selene smiled softly, "Harry, you are speaking the language of serpents, a tongue only those blessed by a great snake may speak."

"Yes, yes, how did you learn this language boy?" Sia seemed to want to shake little Harry, but controlled herself.

"Calm yourself Sia, let us hear him out." Harry was definitely liking Nerine better, who didn't act like his aunt, accusing him of everything.

Harry drew circles in the dirt and mumbled out a few words, in the barbarian tongue once more.

"Speak child, do not waste breathe on the earth, it will not listen to you" Nerine was hoping that this child was not harmful, he seemed to draw those around him in like a flame with his actions.

"Please, we mean you no harm." Selene thought the action was cute, but did not think it was appropriate to coo, "We just want to know more about you."

"Yes, I believe we would all like to know" the three Lamia and one young human turned, to see one of the most voluptuous woman Harry had ever seen.

Queen Vasílissa arched her back, bringing herself up to ten feet tall, and glared at the three Lamia. She had a severe face, with thinner lips and an angular face. She had long hair, almost touching the ground, even at the height she was at. She wore a ceremonial skirt and bra combo, made from the finest silks and most precious metals available. Her mocha skin was clear, and her E-cup breasts bounced slightly at her movements. The most incredible thing to Harry though, who has yet to hit puberty, was the color of her scales and hair. It was a royal purple, deep and unnatural, it shimmered in the low light like the finest hoard of gems.

Harry gulped, this lady was much more intimidating than his aunt or uncle, and he felt as though he did not want to disappoint her.

"I don't know how I gained this… power, the only other time I spoke to a snake would be the one who I released from the zoo…" Harry's voice became more uncertain as he continued, until his voice was stating more of a question than anything else.

The Queen contemplated Harry's answer, before sighing, "I do not believe that we have the right to decide this child's fate, and bringing before i̱ Panagías without confirmation of his place in the world would be blasphemy" Queen Vasílissa took a deep breath, "and therefore, we shall bring him before The Sage, and let him decide the boy's fate"

**Ending Chapter**

**Words and translations**

**mikrí̱ Klímaka: Little Scale**

**Ómorfa mátia: Beautiful Eyes**

**i̱ Panagías: The Lady**

**Vasílissa: Queen**

**Fulmen: Lightning**

**So there we go, the next chapter is up and done. I will try to get a chapter up every few days, at least until I get back to college, in which case I will be trying to get a chapter out every two weeks or so. I also have a small group, probably 5 girls for the harem, and here are the first three species chosen:**

**Lamia (obviously)**

**Amazon (though this one will be much later in the story)**

**Yuki-Onna**

**There will be two more girls in the harem, and I will take any suggestions, but the final choice is mine. I might also choose a witch or half-witch, like Fleur or Gabrielle, to be the fifth, but I am not entirely sure yet. Maybe Luna instead. Oh yeah, and I will be going back to Hogwarts, though not as a student, in the fourth year, and many of our favorite characters, and some who are not our favorite, will be extremely OOC. Harry's presence is a changing factor in their lives and without him things do change. **

**Harry will have challenges before he gets back to Hogwarts, but he will also have competent teachers and people who will listen to him.**

**No Flames Please**

**Peace Out**


	3. First Pickings and The Sage

**I do not own Harry Potter or and any references/characters I might use.**

**This is my first fic of quite a few that I have thought of, so I will accept criticisms, as well as praise, but please no flames.**

**These first few chapters are going to be very serious, as I want to show the different cultures that grew on the island, as well as get a lot of technical stuff out of the way. **

"Island of Monsters" Normal Speaking

"_Island of Monsters" Thought Speaking_

"**Island of Monsters" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

{Island of Monsters} Monster Island Language Speaking

"'Island of Monsters'" Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

"'First, it is late, and I do not want to be going to The Mountain this late at night. Who knows what we will run into at this time?"' Queen Vasílissa was right of course, for while she was young compared to the ages of the other matriarchs that became the Lamia leaders, she was one of the most intelligent.

"'For now, you may take the child to your home. He is your responsibility."' With a negligent nod towards Selene, The Matron of the village left the cave to her own home.

Wordlessly taking the now sleeping young man into her hands, Selene gave a respectful half-bow to the two elders and slithered out of the cavern.

The village was very quiet now, as most Lamia did not like the slight chill that night brought and preferred the warmth of the hollowed out rocks. As she glided home, Selene was excited to see what her daughter would think of the boy. Her daughter was around the same age, or so she believed from his appearance, though he did look like he was not fed well, wherever he came from. Did they have food shortages in the outside world?

While Selene lover her daughter more than anything else, she was saddened that her daughter was from a loveless coupling, though that is the norm. She is the child of a Naga that Selene did not even know the name of. Though it should be expected, what with the only eligible bachelors being Minotaurs, Satyrs, and the Naga. The first two were simply despicable as a species and with the distrustful nature of Naga, it's a wonder the Lamia's haven't died out at all.

Selene hoped that Little Harry and her daughter would get along, and looking up on the darkening sky, hoped beyond hope that Harry could become a Lifemate of her hatchling. Selene would never force it, she couldn't force it, but to have a Lifemate is supposed to be one of a Lamia's greatest pleasures. Her daughter is the most important thing to Selene, and Selene would give her life for her daughter.

Selene could now see her own cave just upon the horizon, and picked up her pace. Her Species were quite fast in this soft sand and before most could blink, Selene was at the entrance to her own cave, shop, and home.

Compared to the Elders' cave, Selene knew hers was nothing special, but it held an unnatural warmth, from three generations of her family living in it. The front of her cave had a wooden stall, which in the mornings would hold all of her wares, her jewelry and her other creations. While she was not able to live in luxury, Selene was the only maker of ceremonial pieces, headdresses and skirts, which were rather low cost, being made from shells that she and her daughter could find. Bras were made by either the leather worker, Tanya, or a thread weaver, being that the average Lamia was a D-cup, and most outgrew that size. No shell could hold those well, and shells could be incredibly sharp.

"'Mother!"' A young Lamia called, one which could not be older than ten, though her tail was very long for her age.

"'Hello Seras, how was your day? How did school go for you today?"' Ah her little Garden Snake, so cute and adorable.

Seras was small, at least compared to her mother, only reaching about seven feet in length. She had the same color skin as her mother, though perhaps a shade lighter, making her skin a milk chocolate color. Her face was rather round, though it was beginning to become more feminine with age, and she had light eyes, a light brownish orange color, much lighter than her mothers, who had eyes that were a more blackish orange instead. As with all Lamia, she had slit pupils, though when she smiled, they strangely made her dimples seem that much cuter. Her hair and scales were in fact an emerald color, much like her Harry's eyes, now that she thought about it. _"Oh that is too cute, they match!"_ Selene almost squealed out loud. Seras also had a pretty little skirt and pink shells weaved into her hair, but she had no bra, as she did not need one yet.

"'Mommy, who's that in your arms"' Selene never recalled being this curious when she was this young, though she supposed it was her own fault. Stories of dashing Lamia's and handsome Lifemates had made Seras yearn for more than the life of craftswoman. Seras claimed that she was going to find a Lifemate and explore the outside world.

"_Though, considering what has happened, this might be some higher calling for my hatchling" _Selene was now considering seeing the Oracle at the Amazon city Trabson, this was all very… coincidental.

"'This is our new house-guest, and perhaps more. However, he has had a long day and it is time for bed, therefore you can only interrogate him tomorrow"' Selene then started to slither towards the bedding area, which some might call and oven, considering it was placed for the ability to hold heat and release it inside at a constant rate during the entire night.

"'What HE, is it and outsider? Lemme see! Lemme see!"' Ah, she was getting stronger every day, and more troublesome.

"'Tomorrow my little Garden Snake, now is not the time"' Selene watched as Seras pouted at her nickname, it was such a hated thing, because of her bright scales.

So both Lamia slithered up to the nest which was made from animal furs and was a large area with no way separation for two or more people. Why give up that extra warmth at night. Selene crawled up to bed, and curled herself up, placing Harry, who was still asleep at her center. Seras then wrapped herself close to her mother's torso, and was soon lost to the land of the living. Selene giggled at the two cute children, then she too came to rest her head and fall asleep.

The next morning brought fresh energy to Selene, who now realized how tired and worn out she was yesterday from all the events. Seeing the younglings still sleeping, Selene slowly moved herself until she could leave her den, and went to prepare a quick breakfast of rabbit, seasoned lightly for the morning. As soon as the fire was started and the rabbit had started cooking, Selene went to wake up the two hatchlings, and was in awe at the sight. Her daughter had, during the half hour she was gone, moved onto young Harry and wrapped herself around him, thankfully not too tightly. He even seemed to enjoy it, and was snuggled up to her holding her in his arms, looking very peaceful.

Almost letting them sleep in, just to keep the image in front of her intact, Selene reluctantly woke her daughter up.

Seras was still drowsy when her mother gently nudged her with her tail, but picked herself up with her arms, and looked around. Then feeling something around her waist, Seras looked down and turned bright red. There was a cute black-haired boy attached to her, who seemed to be waking up himself.

Squeaking loudly, Seras pulled back, fully waking Harry up and causing her mother to laugh.

"'Don't l-laugh mom, I just slept with a boy, now I'm pregnant!"' Seras was now slightly hysterical, and her mother was not helping. How could you laugh at your nine year old daughter, especially right after she got pregnant with a boy that was not her Lifemate?

"_Well he is pretty cute, so I'll just make sure he takes responsibility"_ with that decided, Seras watched as the young boy looked around and his eyes, which looked a lot like the color of her scales, widened and then softened in some realization.

Harry had never had such a good night's sleep, and as he woke up he realized why. He was in a cave that looked to be right out of The Flintstones, and right there in front of him there was a beautiful woman and what could be her daughter. Both had long snake-like bodies below them, and slit eyes. As Harry got his bearings, he started to remember the night before, as well as what his uncle had done to him. The next thing he heard scared the life out of him.

"'You're gonna take responsibility, right?"' came from the younger snake-girl, who crossed her arms under her bare chest, and pouted cutely at him.

Turning bright red at her naked body, poor Harry was so confused at what was happening, and wondered whether he was still dreaming.

"'well?"' now she seemed cross at him, oh no.

Looking her in the eyes, with his cheeks still a ruby color, Harry answered "'Yes?"' It wasn't the strongest moment he had, but he had never dealt with someone this assertive with him that didn't seem to hate him.

The little snake-girl seemed to calm down and even smiled brightly at him, and then she hit him. Not with her fists, or that dangerous looking tail, but with questions, questions, and more questions. Things about the outside world, what he was wearing, was he some kind of warrior, and other questions of the like.

"'Maybe you should ask his name first, Seras, then you can drown him in your curiosity."' The mother seemed amused, which was another new thing for Harry, an adult who didn't think he was a bully like his cousin actually is.

The little snake-girl blushed slightly, and asked at a slower pace what his name is.

"'My name is Harry Potter, and you're Seras, right?"' Harry could feel a warmth at the kind and cute smile Seras did when he answered.

Then Harry felt something weird, like he was missing something. Something right in front of his… His glasses, he could see without his glasses. He also seemed to be missing his shirt, but that was not very important.

"'Umm… where am I?"' Harry did not want to be rude, but harry didn't think there were snake-people in England.

Selene decided that this was where she should come in, as she answered "'we're are in the village of my people, on the island of Themyscira. Does that answer your question?"'

"'Yes, thank you…. Umm… what is your name, ma'am?"' Harry was trying to be extra polite, as he didn't want these people to hate him, even though he was actually quite used to it. He had only heard of Themyscira in his social studies class, and it was supposed to be a myth, so Harry was now really confused. However, Harry, not wanting to ruin what appeared to be a good thing, decided to just accept it.

"'Forgive me, my name is Selene, and am I right to guess that you are quite hungry? I have just finished cooking breakfast."' Harry was now much more relaxed, especially after seeing Seras race downstairs at the mention of food.

Selene held out her hand and with some trepidation, Harry grabbed it and allowed himself to be led downstairs to a large empty space with a simple wooden table and no chairs.

"_Of course they don't need chairs, they don't have legs or a-a butt."_ Though it seemed that Selene thought of that, as she curled the end of her tail so that it made a seat right next to Seras.

And so, breakfast went without many problems. The only problems could be Seras constant questioning and Harry's slight pauses whenever he ate, looking as though the food would disappear if he didn't watch it.

Unfortunately, or fortunately considering your thoughts on the matter, Seras had school and had to end her conversation, which had become much more fun now that Harry and Seras were better acquainted, and so with a hug for her mother and a surprise hug for Harry, she slithered out of the cave and left for the small school that the village had created to teach its children about the culture of Lamia.

"'Harry, I'm sorry to say this but we must go to the Elders, they need to decide what your coming means"' Selene seemed very apologetic, and so Harry just nodded mutely, feeling a ball form at the pit of his stomach. This ball was a constant companion, so Harry didn't let it show that it was there.

Selene however did notice, as she was feeling much the same. She felt for the young boy, and hoped that The Sage was feeling kind, or she would not know what she would do.

The Sage had been on this island since before the Amazons, and was considered one of the wisest men in the world and the only one to be allowed freely into Trabson. Though The Sage never took that opportunity. Selene was only thankful that the mountain home of The Sage was so close to the village, it would take no more than two hours to get there and little more than an hour and a half to get back.

Almost three hours later, Selene, Harry and the Queen stood outside a Japanese style home, even if they did not know the style, they could recognize the home from the stories their mothers told them. The entire place was slightly overrun by the jungle, which was brightly colored despite its almost choking feeling. A small pool of something that was not water could be seen close by, and surrounding it was either a group of stone frogs or toads. However, they stood like men, each holding their hands in an odd position.

There straight in the middle of the pool, underneath a waterfall of the liquid, was a man. You couldn't see his face because of the pyramid-like hat that he wore, which must have been very old, though he could see what looked like orange writing on it. The man's skin was tanned and rough looking, but was taut with the musculature underneath. Harry was sure that if the man, or maybe The Sage, lost any muscle his skin would wrinkle like a prune. As it was, the man seemed completely unaware of their presence, but the two Lamia, as he now knew they were called, seemed to be expecting this and decided to wait for the man to be done.

After an admittedly long time, the man slowly got out of the pool and moved towards them at a serene pace. He then, with a gesture, invited them into the house. When they moved inside, The Sage took off his hat, showing a tanned face with a surprisingly small amount of wrinkles. His hair was a whitish blond, and bright blue eyes, surrounded by laugh lines. The most surprising thing was the three marks on each cheek, like whiskers.

{Hello Queen Vasílissa, how are you today?} Then The Sage turned to Harry, and said {Hello to you too Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you.}

If either of the Lamia were surprised, they didn't show it, so Harry tried to hide his surprise as well. The Sage's smile showed he did nothing of the sort.

Then he did something that surprised then all. He made a few signs with his hands and breathed onto each of them. All three felt a wiggling in their heads, and when it passed, they looked to The Sage questioningly.

{I gave us a chance to speak freely, now we will understand each other without any sort of language barrier. Please, join me for tea.} Right then Harry could only whisper {Magic.}

{Hehehe, close but no, not magic. Magic is more your own specialty than mine} Then The Sage showed the first sign of surprise since they met him. Harry did not react as he thought, Harry actually seemed surprised by that statement.

{Do you know that you have the gift of magic? Hmm… that is unexpected, though it might be a good thing} The Sage now deep in thought, did not speak as he gathered and prepared the tea, then handed it out in a very practiced and methodical manner.

{Let us fill our stomachs, then we may discuss the future of young Harry here.} Then The Sage fell silent again, taking occasional sips from his cup.

Harry decided he quite liked the flavor of tea he was served, though it was very different from English tea and Harry had to wonder if this man grew his own tea plant.

After everyone had finished, The Sage again went around and collected the cups and cleaned the table. Coming back from the kitchen, The Sage took out a pipe, lit it, and took a few puffs.

{Ah, now that we are ready, let us speak freely.} To which the Queen looked to Harry, and then began to make a movement for Harry to go outside.

However, before Harry got up, The Sage interrupted this and motioned for Harry to stay.

The Sage addressed Queen Vasílissa, {this is Harry's future we are discussing, the least we can do is allow him to listen.} Then he turned to Harry and asked {would you like to hear what is going to happen?}

{Yes, Sir} Harry was now very nervous, as the Queen made Harry feel very uncomfortable.

{Do not bother explaining, as I already know the situation, and no, the boy is no danger to your village or its people. He is in fact very important to your village.} The Sage started, {He has been given a great destiny, one very much like mine, which I had before any of your known ancestors were born.}

Selene breathed a visible sigh of relief, then a great happiness washed over her and she smiled widely.

Queen Vasílissa seemed to freeze at the part of Harry's destiny, but calmed down and looked to The Sage, who only smiled sympathetically.

{Harry, if you are willing, I would like to take you on as my apprentice, as well as help you heal your body from… what has happened in your life.} Harry was shocked that this man knew about what has happened to him, but slowly, Harry nodded. He didn't want to be weak anymore.

The Sage burst out in laughter, and said {then you are now my student and I am your teacher. First we must find you some better clothing than what you are wearing now.}

Harry looked down, and remembered that he was only wearing the rotting pants that were once Dudley's and… nothing else. Yeah, some clothes would go over real well. Though looking at the clothes the Lamia were wearing made him a little unsure about what he would be dressed like.

As if reading his mind, The Sage told Harry that he would be wearing clothes made for training, easing his thoughts.

{Unfortunately, I will not be able to teach you my true arts, the Art of Chakra, as you have grown too old. However, I will help you master your magic, and yes you do have magic, by helping you master your body. I will also make sure you receive magical training from some of the islands other inhabitants. For now however, you must stay here, we will heal your body of its ailments tomorrow.} And with that, The Sage dismissed the two Lamia, one relieved and the other saddened and happy at the same time, and took Harry to where he would be staying the night.

**Ending Chapter**

**Finally done, this one was pretty tough, though I think it is one of my best pieces so far. If anyone has not already guessed, The Sage is Naruto Uzumaki, though do not be surprised if he is never called that. That part of his life is long gone. Also the mountain is indeed Myoboku, though the toads all died during the Shinobi war, assisting Naruto.**

**Naruto will not be teaching Harry about Chakra, as Harry is too old to use it well enough and Harry's Spiritual (magic) side of chakra is vastly larger than his physical side. Harry will learn magic from the creatures on the island, mostly using modified specialties that the monster girls are already born with.**

**Yuki-Onna: Ice**

**Kitsune: Illusions**

**Goblins: Enchantments**

**Amazons: Lightning (Zeus)**

**Also I have been thinking of having Harry see the trouble that Veela face in Europe and take them back to the island. What do you guys think? It doesn't have to be a pairing because of it though.**

**No Flames Please**

**Peace Out**


	4. An Oily Beginning

**I do not own Harry Potter or and any references/characters I might use.**

**This is my first fic of quite a few that I have thought of, so I will accept criticisms, as well as praise, but please no flames.**

**These first few chapters are going to be very serious, as I want to show the different cultures that grew on the island, as well as get a lot of technical stuff out of the way. **

**_Duskrider: _****Harpies are pretty cool, and I will probably at least mention them. On Elementals and ghouls/ghosts**, **that is a great idea, and I was already thinking of using them as like a boss battle on the island. Vampires and Werewolves however, are not going to be part of the island ecosystem, as they both need humans to survive/keep up populations.**

**_DragonNOOB:_**** That's actually exactly the idea, though I will go into the story in Fourth Year, when Harry is kidnapped for the Triwizard Tournament, and The Sage goes with him and confronts Dumbledore. There is a little more than what you said that gave him his long life, but those are the main ones.**

"Island of Monsters" Normal Speaking

"_Island of Monsters" Thought Speaking_

"**Island of Monsters" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

{Island of Monsters} Monster Island Language Speaking

"'Island of Monsters'" Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

**In England, in a Headmaster's Office…**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T LET HARRY FUCKING POTTER GO TO SCHOOL!" Yelled a man in a green hat and suit to an older gentleman in a set of robes that belonged on a toddler's TV show.

"Minister Fudge, I mean exactly what I say, young Harry is being secretly trained in order to protect our world. He needs to do this, it is for the 'Greater Good'. Do not worry, he will be fine, trust me." The grandfatherly figure said as he smiled placatingly to the minister, though inside he was scared out of his wits. As the minister left via the floo, the Headmaster

Only a week and a half ago, everything was going according to the plan, and soon Harry would become either a martyr or the next Leader of the Light. Dumbledore had plans in place for each, as both were very real possibilities. But then, that damnable Dursley threw the Boy-Who-Lived off a boat. The last letter the automatic post sent out was addressed for the middle of the Atlantic.

Now Dumbledore didn't have the next Wizarding Hero in his pocket, and the people might just hang him up for giving Mister Potter to the modern equivalent of The Spanish Inquisition.

"_Damn that man!"_

**On Themyscira…**

WHACK

"Ouch, Bloody Hell!" Were Harry's first words that morning, as he had recently been growing a few egg-sized knots on his head. Then Harry felt the tingling in his brain that he felt last night, and looked up to see The Sage, his new master and teacher.

{Wake up my lazy apprentice, time to heal your body, then we will work on your mind.} Said The Sage, who was holding a rather suspicious looking pole out like a cricket bat over his shoulder.

So Harry followed the old man out of his new home, and down towards the pool of liquid he had seen earlier.

{Take off your clothes, but do not enter the pool yet.} The Sage was also taking his clothes, and Harry noticed he was no longer wearing his funny looking hat.

{This pool is full of natural energies, which I will be using to heal you. The energies will purify your body of all ailments, and make you new again.} Then The Sage held out his hand.

{However, if you were to enter this pool without me to keep you from being… well look around you and see others who have tried. Hehehe} Harry looked around but only saw the toad statues.

"_Wait, it will turn me into a frog!"_ He was no longer sure that this was the greatest idea, but if The Sage believed in him, then he could return the favor. Taking The Sage's hand, he allowed himself to be led into the pool.

The pool of liquid, which actually felt kind of oily, was cool to the touch, but as soon as he touched it, Harry felt an unnatural warmth take hold of him. It wasn't painful, but Harry suspected that it could be if he wasn't holding The Sage's hand.

{Lie down in the pool, but keep your head above the oil} Harry did as instructed, and the feeling increased.

{Now, I will be pushing the natural energies through your body, letting them fix all your troubles, but I will warn you. It will be painful, and I will not stop until it is done. Are you still sure you wish to learn from me?} At Harry's nod, The Sage placed one hand on Harry's head and the other on his stomach, and then pushed Harry's head into the pool.

Harry didn't know how long his head was under water, or when he began to lose consciousness from the pain, but somewhere in between those two times Harry heard an unnatural scream of pain, which Harry did not think could be from himself. Harry's whole body felt on fire, the growing of every muscle, bone, and organ taking its toll on him, till he finally passed out.

When Harry came to, he was back in his room in The Sage's house, lying in bed, still completely naked. Getting up and looking around, Harry noticed a set of clothes, simple, yet they probably fit him better than anything he had ever worn. Harry then saw a mirror in the corner of the room.

He almost didn't recognize himself. He was at least ten inches taller than he was before the pool, and was much healthier than he had ever been in his life. His scar was also closed up, which it had not been in years. Harry then noticed that his vision was hundreds of times better than it had been. Up until this point he could only see the most obvious of details, but now he could probably see better than any human alive.

Putting on the clothes, a simple pair of black pants that seemed too big, but actually fit him rather well, and an open white shirt, Harry left the room in search of his teacher. Finding him preparing tea for two, Harry made his way to the table and decided to wait patiently for the man to be done.

As The Sage was bringing over the tea, he started to explain what they would be doing for training, creating a list on a piece of parchment:

_**5:00 Wake Up**_

_**5:00-5:30 Light Breakfast**_

_**5:30-9:00 Morning Workout**_

_**9:00-10:00 Breakfast**_

_**10:00-12:30 Katas/Light Sparring**_

_**12:30-1:00 Lunch**_

_**1:00-3:00 Island Diplomacy/Cultures**_

_**3:00-6:00 Afternoon Workout**_

_**6:00-7:00 Dinner**_

_**7:00-9:00 Sparring**_

_**9:00 Bed**_

{You will have each seventh day off, so that you may rest and visit the Lamia village} Harry looked over the list, then at The Sage, and almost turned green. This was a lot to ask of an eleven year old.

{Do not worry, I will know when to push you and when to let you rest. I am not a slave driver, all I ask is you work to the best of your ability.} The Sage said, to which Harry nodded and went back to drinking the tea.

{Tomorrow will be the first rest day, where I want you to get used to your changes. I also am in need of some Tobacco for my pipe, so I will drop you off in the village and head to Trabson} At Harry's confusion, The Saige continued with {Trabson is the city of Amazons, who are a race of warrior women. I will attempt to get you access, but I have been the only male in their city for so long that it may be difficult.}

After a small meal and some talk about The Sage's plans for Harry, they cleaned up the dining room together.

With that, The Sage bid Harry goodnight and sent him off to bed, regardless of the fact that Harry wasn't particularly sleepy.

Next morning did not come early enough in Harry's opinion, who felt a rush of energy and feeling he had never felt before. He felt free from something, as if an ominous and unknown burden was lifted from his shoulders, allowing him to breathe for the first time in years.

Looking out the window, Harry noticed that the sun had only just started to appear over the horizon, so it must not have been time to get up yet.

Thirty minutes later The Sage walked into Harry's room, holding the pole, a bo-staff, and found Harry… meditating. It was obvious he would need some work in order to make it more effective, but overall, it was not bad for someone his age, especially for one with no formal training.

{Come Harry, let's go so we reach the village before noon. I wish to have some time in Trabson so I may speak to their elders.}

The Sage then, without warning grabbed Harry, and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Running and hopping down the mountain, more than once, Harry had to hold back what was left of his dinner from last night.

Reaching the village in record time was the last thing on Harry's mind, though when he was dry-heaving into the bushes, he reminded himself to get back at the now laughing old man.

Entering the village, The Sage was greeted with deference and respect that you would not see in a modern society, but what was surprising was the care that The Sage had in his eyes when he looked to the people. It was the same look of caring that Vernon and Petunia and other parents gave to their own children.

"'Harry!"' Called out a young Lamia, who Harry recognized as Seras, the daughter of the Lamia who found him. Slithering towards him, Seras leaped at Harry and wrapped her arms around him, as well as her tail. This caused Harry to lose balance and fall on his butt, bringing the girl with him.

After realizing the rather intimate position, both of them jumped up and slightly away from each, both Harry and Seras blushed slightly. Then Seras grabbed Harry's hand and started to drag him towards a group of young Lamia, probably Seras' friends.

Apparently, Harry, as a human, was horrible at games that Lamia played. Most games needed a snake tail or a tongue to play, so he sat on the sidelines, cheering Seras on. Then one of Seras' friends, a tan scaled Lamia suggested they play a game of monsters and heroes and damsels in distress, they chose Harry to play the damsel, much to his depression. The other Lamia wondered if the rain cloud over his head was magic or just an illusion. Seras was chosen to be the hero, though that may be because she was the largest in tail length in the group.

Harry did not want to admit it but it was fun, but he did enjoy himself. Especially when he got to ride on Seras' tail, getting chased by the other Lamia.

The Parents and adults who saw Harry were surprised by his appearance at first, but eventually word got around of him being The Sage's apprentice, and so treated him with a great amount of respect, though not crazily so. They seemed to just enjoy watching him play with the other children.

A couple hours later, Seras and her friends had to go to their homes, so she brought Harry with her, because The Sage had yet to return to the village.

When Selene saw Seras dragging a now-healthy young man back with her, yelling to prepare an extra plate of food, she smiled. Harry had only been with her a short time, but like with Seras, Harry had an aura about him, one that made her want to interact with him, to treat him like a child of her own.

Dinner was not a quiet affair, what with Seras telling about how awesome a hero she was, while at the same time she would almost demand to know what The Sage was teaching Harry. She seemed convinced that Harry had received some super-secret god training in the day she had not seen him. Though, looking down, Harry could see why she thought that, he looked quite different from when she had first saw him.

It was a surprise to them all when the sage came to the entrance, announced his arrival and came in. He gave Selene a bottle of alcohol, sake he called it, for the intrusion and told them he had come to pick Harry up.

When asked how he knew where Harry was, The Sage only replied that he knew where everyone on the island was, as they are all his children, his responsibility.

So The Sage took Harry outside, where they found a bag about as tall as The Sage himself and twice as wide. Ignoring the disappointment on the faces of his companions, The Sage once more picked up Harry and his pack, bidding the two Lamia goodbye and promising to bring Harry back on the next break.

Harry fell asleep on the way back, now much more comfortable with the jumping and hopping that The Sage employed as his version of travel.

**Ending Chapter**

**Please read the after notes!**

**So we see how Naruto helped Harry and got rid of that pesky horucrux soul piece in his head. Next chapter we will see a time skip of training, Dumbledore's excuses for a missing Harry, and Harry's first true magical training. Here is an updated Harem List:**

**Lamia: Seras**

**Yuki-Onna: Unknown**

**Amazon: Unknown**

**Fourth Choice: Unknown**

**Fifth Choice: Reader's Choice**

**I am giving the fifth choice to any reviewers who can give a good explanation of why I should choose this girl, what she is and a description of where I can find solid information on her, and a small personnel bio on the girl. The rest have been chosen, and each will have roles in helping Harry grow. They are not just sex toys, they will be partners and companions on his quests to do the work of Magic itself around the world.**

**No Flames Please**

**Review If Possible**

**Peace Out**


	5. Plants, and Dousing a Fire

**I do not own Harry Potter or and any references/characters I might use.**

**This is my first fic of quite a few that I have thought of, so I will accept criticisms, as well as praise, but please no flames. **

**_Trace Reading: _****Yes, my naming of characters isn't exactly original, but if you look up most books, most authors use things in their lives to create character names, even J. K. Rowling. I simply enjoy Helsing and took Greek this year in college so I used those elements. I also used the name Selene from Underworld as a name. Is that so wrong? Also Naruto and Themyscira are instrumental to the story line, not '****random-ass crossovers' I did because I was being a lazy.**

_**Nulled Lucied: **_**Thanks for pointing out that mistake, though truthfully it was supposed to be that Naruto pranked Harry on the way down, and went up the hill much softer than before, but I forgot to put that in. Good idea with the list, but I planned to go into the training more in this chapter. Thanks for alerting me of these things.**

_**Wolfsdeath:**_** Thanks for the idea, but the Amazon will already be taking that role. Nice idea though.**

_**Spear-of-the-Doomed: **_**That's actually a great idea, I will probably do that if I get a good chance.**

"Island of Monsters" Normal Speaking

"_Island of Monsters" Thought Speaking_

"**Island of Monsters" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

{Island of Monsters} Monster Island Language Speaking

"'Island of Monsters'" Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

**Six Months Later**

"_Please goddess, save me!" _Harry thought as he dodged the thrown weapons and 'stingers', as The Sage called them. The 'stingers' were small sparks of lightning chakra, and they were often directed at certain uncomfortable areas.

{All the better training, he says} Harry yelled out, {Bullshit, you just wanna get back at me.}

And it was partially true, considering what happened in the village of the Kitsune people, where Harry had been learning the art of illusions for over two weeks. He only learned one true illusion he could weave, but he now knew how to create them, or at least the basics. It would be against the law of the land for the Kitsune to teach him anymore than they already did, and even now it was rather hard to get that much. The scrolls on creating new illusions was also very helpful.

Anyways, in the village, The Sage was considered a great god, a hero to their people, though no one would say why. Harry decided to take advantage of the congenial attitude that his master had and played a small prank on him.

Harry didn't expect that it could go so wrong, all he did was put a wee bit of spice into The Sage's ramen. The Sage caught him in the act, obviously, but The Sage started to rant about ruining perfection, and the crazed look in his eye told Harry all he needed to know.

Harry ran like a scared little bitch.

It was not the first time he had done this.

**Flashback…**

{Now the first part of training will be just some warm-ups and work-outs. We need to get your strength and flexibility up, along with your speed.} The Sage seemed to leak energy, and Harry almost heard a voice yell out in the background 'Flames of Youth'.

{Your warm-up will consist of 500 sit-ups, 400 push-ups, and a 2 mile run}

Harry ran like a scared little bitch.

**Another Flashback…**

{My little apprentice, I bring you great news. From now on our workouts will be replaced every other day with learning taijutsu or as you know it, hand-to-hand combat.}

So Harry was sent sprawling from a punch to the chest.

{Come on Harry, you can do better than that. This is to train reflexes.}

Harry ran like a scared little bitch.

**Final Flashback…**

{Now, we have come to introduce your final part of training, weapons. As you are a magic user, you will no doubt be using a staff or another type of focus…}

Then The Sage threw his bo-staff at Harry, who caught it and brought it up just in time to catch The Sage's own bo-staff before it hit him in the face.

{Let us spar, my young apprentice.}

Harry ran like a scared little bitch.

**End of Flashbacks…**

Overall, Harry wouldn't trade the training and the family he had gained for anything. The Sage became a crazy uncle figure, when he was not acting the part of the father, while Selene became like a mother to him. Harry had also grown closer to Seras, who had become an apprentice to the Lamia village's greatest warrior. The two would often spar now, trying to best one another, but it was fun.

Harry was even invited to the Lamia's greatest festival, where they would celebrate the victory that they achieved over the Arachne, who have been their enemies since the beginning of their two species. It was surprising to Harry, since both species had human torsos and features above the waste and yet they had animal legs and lower bodies. They were also both a fully female species, which was a trait shared with very few. They were also the victim of circumstance in breeding, The Arachne needed a tribe of bug-people who would, at first chance absorb them into their hive-like mentality. The Naga were only marginally better to the Lamia. Yet both species would rather die than fight at one another's back.

It confused Harry.

The festival was moving, with its rhythmic dances, that if Harry were older, he would have found them sensual, and the good food. The music was played with harps that were made to be used by the arms and a Lamia's tail, and took years of practice for a Lamia to gain the dexterity to use it.

It was the ending of the festival, where a giant snake, with blurry eyes, came into the village. Apparently this was not normal, as all the Lamia looked completely shocked, before bowing before the snake, which Harry learned afterwards was a basilisk.

The basilisk looked at Harry, before hissing out a welcome that shocked all.

"'Welcome, Avatar, May your legends live on forever"'

The basilisk left after that. The villagers however looked to Harry with awe, and even a few had lust in their eyes.

Back to the illusions, The Sage chose them to help Harry learn, because frankly, Harry needed to prove to the other islands inhabitants in order to learn their arts. The Kitsune only taught Harry their art because he was an apprentice to The Sage. Harry was a little disappointed he couldn't learn Kitsune-bi, mostly because it was an inborn talent, one that no Kitsune needed to train for, only instinct.

The Sage wanted Harry to grow strong, though he also wanted Harry to be independent. This was to be Harry's first true test. He would be going to take out a creature that had been disturbing a small grove of dryads, and hopefully gain a staff made from one of their trees. The Sage would have done it himself, but this would hopefully get Harry the materials he needed and help him grow strong.

"_That doesn't mean I won't come watch, he needs someone to watch his back." _Thought the mysterious and sometimes silly Sage. He wanted Harry to be prepared, not killed.

Harry on the other hand, was very nervous. He was about to head out on an adventure, which was very exciting, like in his cousins RPGs. Except, only this time, there was a real possibility of death.

However, holding up his new bo-staff as well as a plethora of kunai on his person, Harry knew it was now or never.

The Sage was polite enough to take Harry to the clearing just outside the grove, but disappeared as soon as Harry looked away from him.

"I hate it when he bloody does that" Harry muttered as he walked into the woods, pulling his staff off his back and holding it in a ready stance.

That was apparently unneeded, since Harry was only accosted by a group of green skinned young woman. They were very beautiful, the only flaw being that each of them had roots as hair, attaching them to their own trees. It wasn't a huge problem but it clearly made the range of movement a little… less than most species on the island. It was also a glaring weakness, if the root was cut, it meant the end of their life. There were a few exceptions, like attaching the root to a powerful life-force, like a human. This made them very dangerous when they became desperate, especially to a human like him.

{Whoa, first… umm… can you tell me what has been happening?} Harry was really not ready for this, especially since he had no focus, which cut down on what he could do with magic. Not that he knew much to begin with, just the small illusions and a weak blast spell. The blast spell was something he could do, since he did it unconsciously against The Sage in a spar. It didn't actually cause damage, but it could blast people back a few feet.

{Human… come here} called out a very old Dryad. Harry could tell she was old because The Sage told him that a way to tell if a Dryad was older was not by its appearance, which was a sign of health, but how close a Dryad's root was to their tree. This Dryad was a part of her tree, only her face and chest was uncovered by the tree.

{Will you help us…} The Dryad was also unhealthy, as she looked to be close to ninety instead of a youthful woman. Then Harry saw the burns around her tree. They would heal, but it was obvious where the damage had been done.

{I have been attacked by a creature of flames and ash and death. It has already taken thirteen of our number. Can you help us?}

Harry tried to remember all the lessons about the creatures of the island, especially those aligned with fire. There were only a few creatures that would attack a Dryad Glen, and even fewer that used fire as a way to attack.

Salamanders…

It made sense, as Salamanders ate ash, and ash from magical objects was especially good to them. Ash from a Dryad's tree would be a great meal to them. Unfortunately, Salamanders were not sentient, having an approximate intelligence of a big cat or dog.

Harry held his hand to chest, and bowed his head, {you have my word, and I will stop the threat to your people.}

Harry then left the grove, pulling out his staff as he walked down a path of burnt trees and damaged roots. It was at least nice that Salamanders were not the most subtle of creatures, and always burned everything they touched.

Following the Salamanders trail was not as easy as tracking it, as the path it took was long and treacherous and winding. But eventually Harry caught up to the Salamander, who had decided to take a break to eat a small sapling. Thankfully it was not a Dryad, but Harry could not let this chance go by, as Harry slowly took out two kunai and put away his staff, it would not help here.

The Salamander looked like a regular salamander except it was five feet long and bright red and orange, with a spine of fire running from tip to tail. It had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, as well as a crest of barbs that if touched by, would burn a person from inside out. A poisonous flame.

Harry really only knew of two ways to kill a Salamander, one was like all fire species, dousing its visible flames in water would kill it. The only other way was to stab it through the head, or otherwise damage its brains, however that could cause it to erupt, burning everyone in a small vicinity.

With that in mind Harry decided to try to move it towards water, perhaps scare it away, though that would be a small chance. Harry made his decision, throwing his kunai at the beast.

The kunai slashed at the side of the Salamander, which cauterized as soon as the mark appeared. Hissing at Harry, it moved to face him, its crest widening in a display of power.

{You just had to be juiced up on Magic, didn't you? No… it can never be easy for Harry Freaking Potter.}

The battle was a sight to behold, where Harry would maneuver the Salamander towards the sound of rushing water using kunai to herd the creature. The Salamander would attack back with splashes of fire that burnt everything in its wake. As the fight continued however, it was turning in the Salamander's favor. It was becoming harder to maneuver among the flames.

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and eyes, taking in as much of the area as he could, judging the options that he had and grimaced. He had very few, and unless a miracle happened he would be less than toast.

Just then, there was a stiff breeze, powerful enough to extinguish the flames, and Harry could suddenly breathe again. The same could not be said of the fire lizard, which now seemed to be in pain, as it struggled to keep the flames on its back lit.

Harry started his strategy up again, pushing the salamander back towards the brook. It was small, but Harry would have welcomed a puddle at this rate.

"_One… last… blast…"_ Harry would be sleeping for a week after this, but he had the Salamander right where he wanted it.

Taking a deep breathe, Harry threw his hand forward, a pale red beam coming out and blasting the creature off its feet and into the stream.

Harry was so tired that he fell to his knees, and could only watch the death throes of the creature. It was painful to watch, no matter the reason about why it must die, Harry felt an almost empathetic link to the creature.

"_Please… let go!" _Harry pleaded and he was rewarded with the last movement of the salamander. Harry however, had to do one last thing, so he waited until the steam cleared and took out one of his last fully formed kunai, the rest being melted halfway or more.

Giving one last look of pity, Harry opened the chest, reached in and grabbed the flóga orgáno̱n, or flame-organ. This was the source of a Salamander's power, as with most creatures of fire.

The Sage told Harry that all life was sacred, but when a life was taken, to let it live on in you. Nothing should go to waste, as everything had a use, and to not use it would be cruel. Amazons often went hunting the exotic life that made its home on this island. Lamia could only eat meat and so they were some of the greatest hunters in existence, looking for the rarest meats and most succulent meals for both feasting and as a matter of honor.

Harry started the trek back to the Dryad Glen, to tell the plant-folk that there home was safe, at least from one danger. Hopefully, Harry would receive a branch from one of their trees, which had the greatest connection to magic you could ask for in a focus.

{I have completed the task… The Salamander is dead, it will not disturb your grove anymore.} Hearing the cheers of the group both made Harry happy, but angered him. They were free from a threat, but they did not truly consider the cost.

{Thank you, Harry, apprentice to The Sage, you have helped us a great deal. Is there any way we could repay you?} The older Dryad asked, looking quite pleased with what had occurred. She trusted The Sage to pick an honest boy, and hopefully she was right.

{No, you do not need to repay me. However, if one of you could give me a branch, to create a staff or wand from, I would be grateful.}

The eldest of the Dryad's looked apprehensive, but looked to Harry. {I will entrust one of my own branches to you, if you swear to protect the natural places of the world with the magic you use through it. Do you swear?}

{Yes.} Harry would have protected nature anyways, as this places beauty far outweighed the normalcy of Privet Drive.

Suddenly a tree branch came down, forming a gnarled and twisted walking staff, almost seven feet tall, and the color of ash.

{It's beautiful, Lady of the Glen, I will treasure above all gifts. It will do wonders.}

{Make sure that it does.}

With some smiles and waves from the younger, Harry left the Glen, placing the bo-staff by a tree and placing the Dryad staff across his back.

**Ending Chapter**

**How was that, I think that was my best chapter yet. Harry has had a taste of battle. How did you guys like it? I loved some of your reviews, especially the suggestions I have seen. However I am placing Arachne as the fourth choice, and I would love some more suggestions for fifth choice. Any and all suggestions will be taken into consideration. Also I am horrible at naming things, so what should I name Harry's soon to be completed staff? All it needs is a core or two.**

**For those of you who didn't figure it out, Naruto followed Harry and assisted him with a strong wind. Naruto will always worry for him, but he will only help him when he absolutely needs it. **

**Two chapters in two days was rough, this is ChaserJaws signing out.**

**No Flames Please**

**Review If Possible**

**Peace Out**


	6. Beginning of ArachnePhobia

**I do not own Harry Potter or and any references/characters I might use.**

**This is my first fic of quite a few that I have thought of, so I will accept criticisms, as well as praise, but please no flames. **

**_DragonNOOB: _****love to hear your thoughts, man. Keep reviewing!**

**_RanDumbDave: _****I don't plan to connect the marvel universe and I hope to keep it within this AU universe, with maybe a few characters that are unique to other universes.**

"Island of Monsters" Normal Speaking

"_Island of Monsters" Thought Speaking_

"**Island of Monsters" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

{Island of Monsters} Monster Island Language Speaking

"'Island of Monsters'" Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

Harry's new staff was well balanced, even though it was rather bulky on one end and thinner on the other. The 'head' of the staff was oddly shaped, with three 'fingers' of wood curling in on themselves, as if to hold something.

The most surprising feature however is when Harry first tried to spell-cast with his staff. The staff did not send out the blast spell, but it did shorten to only an inch higher than Harry's current height.

The Sage found it amusing, Harry standing with his staff out, only for it to ignore his wishes and become a mini staff. However, it was for the best, as Harry was a little short for the staff's full length at the moment.

Further use of magic was impossible, as The Sage guessed that the staff needed a core, and Harry had no reaction to the flame organ from the Salamander.

Harry had spent the last seven months getting acquainted with his new weapon, forcing himself to relearn all he had known with his new ally, as Harry felt some small piece of life still within the branch. It wasn't a true Dryad, but more like the shadow of a memory of the tree it came from. In that time, Harry had grown to 5'1", becoming slightly taller than average for his age. He had also gained some minor muscle definition, not enough to be completely noticeable, but it could be felt. The Sage had laughed, saying that Harry would become a commodity to the ladies when he was older, like himself at that age. Delusions of an old man, obviously.

The Sage had also given Harry a break to go back to the Lamia village after he had redone his training. Apparently, The Sage was impressed by his performance at the Dryad Glen, though Harry didn't know how he knew about what had happened.

Strapping the staff to his back, Harry made his way down the mountain, though he was much slower than The Sage, he still considered himself fast, especially against the other islands younger inhabitants.

Harry was glad to be able to spend the week with Selene and Seras, who were by far his best friends, and with Selene being the closest thing to a mother that he had ever had. He considered the other villagers his friends but they sometimes looked at him with an unknown emotion, a mixture of awe and something else.

{Hey Seras, how are you doing?} Harry looked to Seras, who had grown a foot in tail length since he first appeared on the island, and had taken to wearing bracers and a pair of daggers. Her mistress was someone who considered her weapons, her closest allies, so she insisted on always having them on her person. This trait was passed down to Seras, who now held herself a little stronger than before, though Harry thought that she was plenty strong already.

Seras herself was already giving Harry a hard time in battle, with her snake reflexes and flexibility, as well as being trained in a tried and true Lamia fighting style, which focused on these strengths.

{Hello Harry of the Tongue.} That was now what he was called by most of the village, and Seras loved to tease him for it. Harry though thought he saw Selene turn a little pink first time Seras called him that, but passed it off as his imagination.

Taking the staff off his back, Harry took a ready position, holding the staff in his left hand, then he gestured with his right. Seras grinned evilly, taking out her twin daggers, and charged.

Selene found the two still fighting, Harry now sporting a small cut on his arm, while Seras was starting to bruise on her shoulder blade. She smiled, though this one was more melancholy, seeing her two children preparing for adulthood. It did however warm her heart to see them so happy, and to know that the two would always have each other's backs. Selene watched the dance between the two for a little while longer before calling them over for supper.

{That… was… fun…} Harry was panting from exertion, though he didn't hide his smile, {you almost beat me a couple of times.}

Seras gave Harry a look, {I was holding back against you the entire time, humph…}, then she slithered on ahead, smiling triumphantly.

{Oi! That's not funny Seras.} Harry ran to catch up, coming alongside Seras and pouting up at her. She was still taller than him.

{Come on you two, the meat's almost done.} Selene yelled, before she squealed in shock as the two started to race one another to the cave.

{Last one there is a garden snake!} Seras yelled, using her whole body to pull out in front of Harry, who while fast, was not superhuman.

{No Fair! I can't go that fast. Grr…} Harry may have tried to sound angry, but he was smiling anyways, happy to be with people who loved him.

The dinner that night was some fresh group of rabbits, courtesy of the village's hunter, and resident archery expert. It was a gift to Harry of the Tongue, and was excellently prepared and cooked when in the hands of Selene.

{So, did you hear Harry?} Selene asked Harry as she placed a plate in front of the magic user.

{Hear What?} Harry responded as he eyed the food, grabbing his knife.

{There was another skirmish with the spiders yesterday, it was supposedly a great battle, but we had defeated them.} Selene's face was triumphant, as was Seras', though Harry did not like the idea of reveling in death, even if he knew that death was necessary.

{Umm… why do you fight the Arachne?} Harry had never gotten an answer, even when he had asked the queen herself.

{We fight them because we are Lamia and they are spiders, now come and eat.}

Dinner became relatively quiet after that, though the small family still engaged with one another, it was much tenser than normal.

As the early waves of sunlight hit the entrance to Selene's home, Harry was already prepared for his new task, to find the Arachne and get some answers. It was obvious he wouldn't find them with the Lamia, but there was a small chance the spider-women would tell him.

Heading out into the forest, Harry hoped that the note he left with the Lamia would be sufficient. Harry had only the barest of understanding when it came to the written word for the common language, so for all he knew he could have told them that he was going to get Seras a barrel of monkeys.

Walking through the forest, Harry set himself up for what could be a very fortunate or dangerous journey. Harry though felt that he needed to do this in his heart. It had been slightly more than a year since he first arrived here and now twelve, Harry was coming into his own.

**In England (Start 2****nd**** Year)**

Things were becoming increasingly difficult for Dumbledore to cover up, he still hadn't found Harry and the ministry was becoming angry about the mystery location of their hero. Dumbledore had to reactivate the Order just to help him look, and many of the Order were quite annoyed with him. Minerva especially was incensed, letting loose too many secrets that were not supposed to come to light. Remus was also angry, though he was more worried about Harry's safety.

Most of all were those, like Mad-eye and Minerva, who felt that Harry should have never gone to the Dursleys, albeit for different reasons. Mad-eye was angry that a 'hero of the light' was not getting proper training, while Minerva was going on about how bad those muggles were. Dumbledore was just lucky that everyone else was quick to fall in behind, and that his two oldest friends were able to look past the mistakes of the Dursleys.

Severus felt that Harry was better off wherever he was, which translated to the rest of the Order that Severus wanted the boy dead and gone.

Showing a united front was going to be an important part of the upcoming war, and since Harry was not here to be the figurehead, Dumbledore would have to take up that role until such a time as it was no longer necessary.

Unfortunately, second year was beginning and many of his order were the teachers, as well as himself. So right now, all he had for searchers were Remus, Mad-eye, and a few auror members. Not an army, but they were all loyal to the cause of 'The Greater Good' and therefore invaluable.

"_Merlin knows what Harry's learning right now, what kind of dark and twisted things are getting to him, outside the light of Hogwarts." _Dumbledore thought.

It was going to be a tough year, especially since last year, Dumbledore had to stop Quirrel, who was possessed by Voldemort. It wasn't hard, but Dumbledore grieved the loss of life that the fleeing of Voldemort caused.

The Headmaster hoped that he would not have to go through another fight like this one, as this was what Harry needed to do, in order to prepare himself for the final confrontation with the Dark Lord. At that battle, Dumbledore knew, he would either witness the rise of Harry as a martyr or the next 'Leader of the Light'.

At the same time, a young blond girl on the Hogwarts express was awaiting school for the first time. She was petite, and quite strange looking, though cute in her own way.

There was one other thing that separated her from her peers though, the ability to see past the five senses, and into the unknown. Seeing as she knew no one had any prior knowledge of the 'place in between', this little girl had decided to track the creatures' activities herself, as well as try to communicate with them. So far she had heard about a group of creatures on the mainland, somewhere in Sweden, and was going to go look for them with her father next summer.

The Wracklespurts, as she called them, were very intelligent, but could only communicate with group gestures. They often liked to hang around those who were going against certain beliefs like free will, or kindness.

She had also recently met a young brown haired girl, named Hermione Granger, who walked with a small limp. Apparently, Ronald Weasley made fun of her and caused a series of events that made her injure her leg almost permanently. Hermione was a nice girl though, and she was also very lonely, never making a good friend. The little blond hoped that she could break through the shell and become the friend of Gryffindor's Cold Flame, as she was called.

She may even find Nargles when she was in school, though that was still debatable.

Such were the thoughts of Luna Lovegood.

**Ending Chapter**

**Here we are, a slightly smaller chapter is up and out. I hoped you liked the little bit of history, as well as the peek into the happenings of the English. Luna is explained a little better, as well as the differences between canon Hermione and my own Hermione. Hermione will not be an option for the harem, but she will become an important friend to Harry.**

**No Flames Please**

**Review If Possible**

**Peace Out**


	7. ArachnePhobia Part 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or and any references/characters I might use.**

**This is my first fic of quite a few that I have thought of, so I will accept criticisms, as well as praise, but please no flames. **

_**Plums:**_** I hope not to do that, plums. I will admit I like Luna, which is why she came into the story, but so far it will be a relatively minor role, unless a bunch of people want her in the harem.**

_**DracoDreams-2**__**:**_** She probably would be, but so far you are one of a very small minority to think so. Hermione unfortunately will not be making the beast with two backs with Harry. She will be wanting to see the library of Trabson though. Whether she makes it or not, I don't know.**

**_ajt6393:_**** You and me both, about the chapter size at least. I am becoming more comfortable with writing these chapters, so I hope that my chapters can become at least 7000 words soon. Perhaps in the next few chapters I can hit the 4000 word count.**

**_Slirith:_**** Thanks, though I have already read this manga. A few of my ideas do come from it, I will admit.**

**_Warlord1096:_**** Thanks for the advice. I already have a plan for Harry's weakness as well as an explanation as to why he is weak. I'm pretty good at settings, though I will endeavor to heed your advice. I hope not to make one dimensional characters, and will be going a lot more into my "Harem" characters soon, at least the first two. Harry will also be given some more facets soon, as well as Dumbledore, though we won't hear from him this chapter. I will probably make Ron a little one dimensional, as the only times you will be seeing, or rather, reading about him is when he is being a berk.**

**_Tealmouse:_**** veela… maybe. Werewolves… probably not. Harry will not have an animagus form, as I have no idea what would be the form he would take. If someone had a good idea, I might use it. But otherwise no.**

**_Casualmuse:_**** Hermione is not gonna be the best friend of Harry's, she's gonna be a minor secondary character who wants to help Harry later in the story, and not for altogether noble reasons. Also, on clichés, which is what I think you mean, I don't believe that clichés are bad, I mean, for it to become a cliché, it must be a popular idea to use. They can be overdone, but never a bad thing on its own.**

"Island of Monsters" Normal Speaking

"_Island of Monsters" Thought Speaking_

"**Island of Monsters" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

{Island of Monsters} Monster Island Language Speaking

"'Island of Monsters'" Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

This part of the forest, where the Arachne had supposedly made their home was dark and cruel looking, almost the exact opposite of the Dryad Glen, and certainly a lot colder than the Lamia village.

As Harry ducked under branches and webs, Harry had the strangest feeling he was getting close. Then again, it might just be the webbing that now dominated the rotting trees, suffocating them.

Reflexively, harry pulled his staff off his back, brandishing it in front of himself with one hand. The other hand was ready to send out a blast of energy, or an illusion, though Harry did not know if the illusions would work. Lamia had their special heat sensing, and Arachne may have something similar.

Illusions worked by creating a fake set of sense responses and sending them to the brain, while keeping the actual senses closed off. If you didn't know what a sense was like, it would be almost impossible to replicate it.

Anyways, Harry tried to remember all that The Sage taught him about Arachne, though that wasn't much, considering their secretive nature. The Sage did know that Arachne were almost always going to attack from above.

Arachne also considered themselves loyal mates, and never took more than one man. It was well documented that if you went against an Arachne, and willingly cheated on her, you would go the way of a male Black Widow.

Arachne also made some of the best clothing in the world, weaving their steel like thread into their own clothing. The armor made by an Arachne was worth much more than dragon-hide armor, because of how light it was, even though it was just as strong.

Arachne also were excellent assassins, for they were silent when they moved, and they had poisonous fangs in their incisors, just like Lamias.

Harry really didn't want to get killed, so he employed a new technique that he had been developing over the last few months. It was supposed to be his own version of the sensor abilities of his teacher, but instead of life-energy, Harry's sensed magical energy.

It was hard to use this in the densely packed forests of Themyscira, which was soaked in the magic of every creature on the island. It did however, make Harry feel better about his chances of not being sneaked up on.

Harry was apparently getting closer, as the atmosphere was getting thicker, and the light was already almost all gone, though it was only probably midday. Harry was now surprised by how silent it was, but from the time spent with The Sage, he knew it meant a predator was now close by.

Suddenly, Harry was in the nest of the Arachne, watching them move about and generally ignore him as they did. Harry knew better, that they had been watching him for a while, but he couldn't help it. The activities of the nest looked more like a dance than an everyday thing. It was kind of like the Lamia, whose very movements was similar to dancing, sensual and entrancing. The Arachne however, looked like a whole play, spider-women skittering along webs, moving up and down by the long silvery threads.

Foodstuffs was bundled neatly in cocoons and shells of steel-like webbing, waiting to be digested or used for the production of the mass nest.

{Can you please come out now, I am ready to be taken to your leader…} Now came the dangerous part, he had to put some trust in them, and hope that he wouldn't just become a foodstuff, or even an incubation chamber for certain branches of the spider colony.

Two Arachne dropped from the ceiling, both with glossy black bodies and straight black hair. One held a bow, made from a branch and some thread that looked rather shoddy, but was probably much more dangerous than it appeared.

The other was holding a spear made from the webbing, white as snow and looking quite deadly. They both had six legs and two arms, which were made from a chitinous material, their exoskeleton. Their human and spider halves met just below the waist, creating a contrast of black and white that could catch the eye very easily, leading to some awkward situations. Their heads were a slight mix of species, their mouths had fangs, though these were far longer than a Lamia's, and there were two pairs on the top and bottom of the mouth. Above their mouths there were two human eyes placed in the regular position and three pairs of spider eyes above those.

Looking into the eyes of the Arachne closest to him, Harry saw that they were continuously narrowed, either in thought or suspicion, Harry didn't know. It was the same with all the others that he could see. These were not the eyes of kindness, but the eyes of ambition, cunning, and great ability of observation.

They both wore a chitin-like armor, with a design pattern that was made from the thread they spin, which obviously meant the pattern was a spider's web. It was well made, even if a little cliché in Harry's opinion, but it still looked bad-ass.

{Come, follow us…} It wasn't so much a request, as an order, and one Harry was not yet going to go against.

The walk through the nest was an interesting one, seeing as almost no non-Arachne had ever lived to see a nest, and those who did usually never leaved. It was surprisingly organized, if you watched for long enough, with every spider-woman doing certain task and none were bumping into one another. Quite different from the Lamia village, where you could not see the ground with the mass of snake tails covering it.

The two guards were now pushing him more towards the center, farther from the known safety, surrounding him in the home of the Arachne. It was becoming intimidating, the contrast of pearly white webs and an almost black background of the forest. The webbing seemed to have a luminescence of its own.

Up ahead had to be the most concentrated group of webs there were in the forest, looking like a large ball of webbing with a singular small opening.

There was a small sharp poke in Harry's back and then he was suddenly flung into the ball, headfirst into an eggsac. Looking up, Harry's vision was blurred for a moment before things came into focus.

Slightly elevated, was a very large Arachne. The human half was over eight feet tall itself, while the spider half was almost as large as a full double-decker bus.

The spider queen, leader of the nest, brood-mother for the largest number of Arachne. The very heart of an Arachne dwelling, given the form of a beautiful creature.

The queen's human half was pale, as if she had never seen the sun, and given her position, it was a high possibility of being true. Her long black, glossy hair fell straight down her back, touching her abdomen, which sported a large blood-red skull. Her face was much more arachnid-like than some of her daughters, showing that she did not actively seduce her sperm-donors. She was actually rather small chested, though why she would need large breasts gave away the reason rather easily.

{Hello, apprentice of the first hero, magic user, and ally of the snake, how are you this day?} Her voice was silky, like music, which enticed Harry, who leaned in slightly towards her.

Smirking lightly, the queen reiterated her question, making Harry blush slightly.

{I am fine, milady, may I know what I may call you?}

The spider queen looked to the multiple workers and soldiers, who busied themselves with organizing the nest, before smirking at the young man.

{You may call me Yami for now. You may yet learn my true name if you behave.} Yami giggled slightly, before gaining a more serious demeanor.

{Now, why have you decided to grace us with your presence? May I tell you, the only reason you have yet to feed my children, is that we owe your master our lives.}

Gulping loudly, Harry composed himself, before explaining his confusion about the endless war between his friends the Lamia and the Arachne. His bewilderment at the fact that Arachne, who stayed to the shadows as a species, were in open confrontation with a race of hunters. Most importantly though, if there was anything he could do to stop the endless bloodshed.

{There is nothing you can do to end the war, better than you have tried. Your master was the first, he spoke of ending the cycle of hatred, according to legend at least. Our blood demanded otherwise. Our own ancestors tried to hide our history, so that we would end our fight. Yet our fight continued, now without reason, only vitriol hatred.} She looked at Harry in anger, {what can you do to stop it? End one of our species, that would work.}

Her face now seemed nightmare-ish, insanity shown in her eight eyes. Then as soon as it appeared, it disappeared once more, replaced by the calm queen of spiders.

{I think it would be for the best if you left. lead him out.}

{Wait, please, I just want to help your people, you and the Lamia. I know I am young but The Sage has taught me much. Anything, I will try anything to make the pain that you and my friends feel end.} This stopped the queen in her tracks, as she considered both him and his words.

{Very well, I will allow you one chance. But before you can help our people, you must understand our conflict better than we do ourselves. Below the mountain of The Sage, there is a cave. This cave holds records of all the races that your master saved and brought to this island. The only known library of The Sage. The oldest living thing on this island.}

She paused for a moment, motioning to a guard, then proceeded to making a series of clicking noises, probably the true Arachne language. The guard left in a hurry, going behind Yami and disappearing into inky blackness.

{In there would be the last possible records of both our people's histories, why we fight the snakes. Why they fight us. Find that and you may learn more about our war, you may even choose a side in this conflict.}

Suddenly Harry felt a small breeze on his back, to which he quickly turned and pulled out his staff. Instead of an enemy, he found a rather young, but pretty Arachne. She was hanging upside down by a web, smiling like a shark. Or a cat looking at a canary. Harry turned back to the queen as she spoke.

{This is my third true daughter, whom I birthed from my human womb. She will be accompanying you to the cave, to make sure that you see the quest through to the end. Do you have any problem with this?}

Harry felt that this was not really an option, though if an Arachne came with him, he may be able to connect to her. Learn more about her, and her species.

{Yes, she may come, I could probably use the help, truthfully. Hehehe…} Harry chuckled, embarrassed, before he turned back to the young girl, bowing slightly.

{And what may I call you, miss…} the Arachne girl giggled, before thinking.

{You may call me… Koi, or my love.} It was a rather weak attempt at seduction, but the closeness ad her hot breathe caused Harry to blush slightly.

{Umm… is there any other choice, ma'am?} The little Arachne smirked before releasing her thread and landing softly on the ground.

{Goodbye, mother. I will see you soon if the world is willing.} With that, Harry's short time with the queen was over, and he was ushered out of the area.

Walking back through the nest, Harry followed… Koi to the edge before coming alongside her and speaking up.

{Hey Koi, do you know which side of the mountain the cave would be on?} Koi stopped for a minute, before shrugging her shoulders and turned to him, and for a second, Harry saw a flash of sadness.

{Well, I don't know, but we can at least reach the mountain before nightfall. After that… we will go from there.}

The walk after that was mostly silent, as even though Harry wanted a new friend, and Koi seemed to be initially rather… friendly, both were rather awkward with new relationships.

Harry had quickly become friends with Seras because of the close connection so soon after his awakening. Her friends were not really his friends, just good acquaintances. The rest of his relations were with adults, who looked out for him, or were very parent-like with him.

Koi on the other hand, was a princess. She had her life controlled since the day she was born. Her only interactions outside her mother and two elder sisters, were the teachers, guards, and maids who looked out for her. What's worse is that her eldest sister was getting antsy and would soon be challenging her mother for the throne. If she succeeded, she would be queen and her two little sisters would become liabilities to be run out and hunted down. If she failed, the middle sister would become eldest and she would still be left without hope.

It was the way of Arachne hierarchy. Only one true queen per nest, and with the size of the island, there would be no way for two nests to exist at once.

**Ending Chapter**

**This chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I felt that this would be a good place to end the story. I hope that in future chapters that I can lengthen them, and I would love tips on how some of you guys can write such long chapters. I hope that you guys are excited about my first arc, and hopefully about the foreshadowing some of you may have seen. **

**Arachne are going to be very… Slytherin-like, they don't trust anyone fully outside the nest and possibly The Sage. They are also rather prone to ninja-like combat, as Harry observed.**

**The Sage's role in the ecosystem of Themyscira is also shown to be greater than before, though the full effects of this have yet to be seen. **

**Next chapter will deal with the mystery of the cave library, as well as an in depth legend within this story. Why do the Arachne and the Lamia battle one another? Is there more to The Sage than a simple protector? How will I tie Harry into the GoF without having him being summoned? Read and find out.**

**No Flames Please**

**Review If Possible**

**Check Out My Poll**

**Peace Out**


	8. ArachnePhobia Part 2 Adam's Job

**I do not own Harry Potter or and any references/characters I might use.**

**This is my first fic of quite a few that I have thought of, so I will accept criticisms, as well as praise, but please no flames. **

**_Johndaaces: _****Thank you for that, I honestly thought they were one and the same.**

**_McGeezel: _****hahaha, yeah, I just love doing this type of creative work. Creating a whole new world for a Sci-Fi or Fantasy novel/series is one of my goals. I love stories that have depth of character in history and background like Star Wars or Lord of the Rings.**

**_Rubius:_**** Thank you for the idea, and I am thinking of having some of the girls in Hogwarts have creature heritage, but it won't be Hermione. Maybe Daphne, but you'll have to read to find out.**

**_Dark Dragen: _****Where did I get the idea for this fic? I honestly have looked around a lot for a HP/creature!fic that wasn't slash, or have Harry change into the creature. It's kind of hard. Seras did not get pregnant, she is a young girl, and has only heard the legends of powerful warriors born from 'sleeping' with strong humans. She mistook one connotation for sleep with another. Thanks for the reviews.**

"Island of Monsters" Normal Speaking

"_Island of Monsters" Thought Speaking_

"**Island of Monsters" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

{Island of Monsters} Monster Island Language Speaking

"'Island of Monsters'" Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

Morning came to the two mismatched adventurers, and with it the tension of unfamiliarity that was rampant most of the previous day. The quick breakfast was silent, as both teens tried to hash out there plans for one another.

Harry wanted to get Koi to feel comfortable in his presence, and maybe eventually become friends with her like he is with Seras. Koi seemed scared, and Harry being Harry wanted to help her out if he could. He wouldn't intrude on her privacy, but if she ever asked, Harry would help her.

Koi wanted Harry for the power that he wielded, being the apprentice to The Sage. If she could become his lover, her sister would not kill her when she ascended to the throne. Hell, she might even congratulate her, considering that if her sister became a queen, she could not marry, as per the nest's laws.

Having Harry as an ally would be a godsend for the young princess, as a friend or even mat would be so much better. Unfortunately, as a potential queen, Koi's seduction training was lacking compared to her peers, who could already take a man's ants off with just a smoldering stare.

Koi barely made the inexperienced apprentice blush, but she would have celebrate the small victories. It may be all she had left.

{Hey, Koi… what's it like being an Arachne? I mean, I don't really know what it is like in a… nest. No offense meant} Harry was sweating bullets, this could be construed as so… speciest? Is that the correct term for it?

{Hehehe. No offense taken harry… as for life in the nest, well I know only a little bit more about the day to day things than you do. Being a possible queen, I was never left out of the guards' sight for very long.}

Koi then fell silent for a small amount of time, contemplating her next words, or perhaps trying to build a summary that an outsider could understand.

{Arachne society is based around deception and control. Control of conversations, control of information, control of your peers. If you do not have a solid amount of power or skill in any of these areas, then it would become almost torture to live among my people. Fortunately for you, The Sage is a man that we owe many favors to, so you did not receive the brunt of any attack. Truthfully, this is the first conversation that has not involved a battle of words that I have ever had.}

Harry perked up at this, an opening had appeared!

{Do you like this kind of conversation?}

{Hmm…} Koi smirked at his hopeful face, thinking of Harry's chances of surviving in the nest like he was, {No, I can't say that I enjoy this type of conversation. It's a little boring to be honest.}

Seeing Harry wilt at her statement did not cause the happiness that an Arachne usually felt after one-upping someone.

"_Must be because he isn't even trying to fight back, it must be so boring where he comes from."_ Koi thought before shaking her head, and turning back to Harry, who was looking up at the sun.

{I think we should get going, we're close to the base of the mountain now, and it will probably take us a little while to find the cave. Do you know if it's hidden, or at least if there are any markers to point us in the right direction?}

His female counterpart sighed, before shaking her head negatively. As both got up and began to pack their things, Harry fell silent, trying to come up with a plan that wouldn't seem stupid or foolish to the cunning Arachne.

{Well, the best we can hope for is that it will be easy to find, though considering master… it will be, but we will wish it was not so easy once we find it.}

At Koi's confused look Harry continued his thought, explaining the insanity that is The Sage, which Harry believes only got worse as the blond man got older. No one could be that ramen and prank crazy as a normal aged person.

The next three hours were spent searching for the library, talking with one another about their interests and their abilities as well as mentally preparing for the challenges ahead.

Hours later, around noon to be exact, Harry spotted a small hole in the mountain, one that could have been missed if you weren't directly looking for it.

The two young beings looked to one another, before Harry shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head towards the hole. Taking a few steps forward, Harry entered the cavern, followed closely by Koi.

The cave was dry, with a natural lighting created from gems veins that ran along the walls and ceiling. They glowed like small stars, giving off a rainbow of white, blue, red, and green light.

{So, Koi, what are you good at? What are you skilled at?} Harry asked, once again trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

{Well, I am an excellent spear-maiden, as well as the fact that I can use my webbing quite like a whip, which is an uncommon skill in my village.} She said with pride in her voice. She may not get to use her abilities very often, but when she does, she knows what she is capable of. Koi also some great skill in creating traps, but was pants at archery. But hey, a girl has to have some secrets.

{I am also skilled in Arachne Diplomacy, the art of hiding the truth in lies. Something I have seen that you have no talent for whatsoever.} Koi said, followed by a giggle. Harry sighed, but nodded, he knew that he would be made fun of in that village since he had begun this little quest.

The Arachne, Yuki-Onna, Lamia, Kitsune, and the Amazons were the largest sentient groups that inhabited the island, so The Sage made sure that Harry would be able to understand at least the basics of their culture.

As the two moved down the cavern, the lights began to burn less brightly, until they reached a large wooden door. The last of the lit gemstones was already a few feet behind them, and as far as the duo knew, it would become very dark, very soon.

Koi was not all that worried, she did not rely on light as much as her friend for her vision and could easily handle the shift into the shadows.

Harry was more worried. He did not know any lighting spells, neither any fire spells to even give off a small light.

Opening the door, the duo was very surprised to find that lighted torches now replaced the faded gems, each one carved with swirling lettering, perhaps The Sage's own runes. The bright orange lights filled the area, making both Koi and Harry blind for a few moments.

The room was quite large compared to the tunnel, over ten meters wide, thirty meters long, and ten meters tall. At the end of the room was a large stone door, with a key shaped hole on the front of it.

In the back corner, close to the door, Harry saw something, a brown spot amongst the sea of shadowed black and tanned stone.

It was a foot. Specifically, one with a shoe on it.

Looking up, Harry could see a leg, and further there was even a torso and a head attached to that.

The man that was now visible was sound asleep, at least it appeared so, even to Koi's sharp eyes. The man was the strangest thing Harry had seen since coming to the island, which was saying something, especially compared to The Sage's eating habits. His skin was scarred beyond belief, with each scar section being a different skin tone. There were shades of brown, pink, grey and pale blue. The man's hair was also mixed, with sections of blond interlacing with brown and black. The man's clothes were old fashioned, with rough brown pants, large boots, and a dirty white shirt.

Around his neck was a large silver key.

Koi smiled at Harry, then nodded her head toward the man, before scurrying up the wall and down the hall. Hanging over the creature, who could certainly not be human, Koi reached down, spinning a strong thread from her abdomen as she glided silently.

Harry was sure he had seen this creature before, or at least heard of it.

As she got her hand around the key, the creature snapped open its eyes and grabbed her arm. It flung the girl at Harry and sent them both tumbling. It then pulled out a large mace, blood and rust clinging on to it for dear life. It stood up, coming up just short of nine feet, Harry was sure.

Stepping towards the two intruders, it looked between them, before deciding to crush the spider-girl first. Bringing the mace over its head, the creature brought the weapon down, crushing the floor beneath it. Koi was only just able to scurry away before it passed by her.

Harry sent a blast of magic at the creature, but he may as well have sent it towards a brick wall it proved so useless. The creature did not even turn to look at him, focusing on Koi and the spear on her back.

Leaping bounds brought the creature down on their necks a second time, and this time Koi was hit in her arm, sending her to the far wall and creating a small crater of impact.

Harry attempted to place the creature under an illusion, specifically, the **Oily Night Technique**, one of the very few he knew, which would have turned anyone's field of vision to darkness. The creature only paused for a moment before turning its head slightly, a sign of it using its hearing instead of sight.

It was enough for Harry to get to Koi's side, and place himself in front of her, shielding her from harm. Koi's labored breathing began to become in sync with Harry's pounding heart, a breath every five beats.

The creature loomed over the two young warriors, its head turning from side to side to supplement its loss of sight. Harry tried to remember any lessons The Sage had given him that could help, anything that could assist the two in their now helpless endeavor. As Harry tried to think, he automatically started the breathing exercise that The Sage had taught him, one that could be used in battle to keep adrenaline going without ruining the sharp mind.

The creature brought up the mace, which Harry could now see had two faces on it, the face of comedy and the face of tragedy. The mace started to fly down, straight upon their heads.

THUD

Harry cautiously opened his eyes, only to see the creature had let the mace slide to the left, missing them both.

{Been a long time since I heard that man's breathing. How do you know it?} The creature asked, in a deep whale-like voice.

{The Sage is my master, and I am his apprentice. Do you know him?} Harry said in return.

The creature looked at Harry, before shrugging and lifting his mace onto his shoulder, and walking back to the door. The creature opened the door, and turned back to the two, before nodding inward and disappearing inside.

Harry had decided that Koi looked much heavier than she appeared, and that her breasts, while small, were very soft.

The inside of the next door was even more incredible. It had to be the inside of the entire mountain it was so large. There were sections for everything, from scrolls of papyrus to books from at least two hundred years ago. Harry lost himself for a moment looking around the room, reading was one thing Harry loved to do, as the library was a place Dudley would never willingly enter.

There were even free floating bookcases, as if hanging from unseen wires. Everything was carved with the same runes as the torches outside, and above the whole thing, on the ceiling that could not possibly fit in a mountain was a bright orange ball, like a sun.

Harry was brought out of his musings by a groan from his friend, could he call her that, and quickly followed after the large creature.

Finally, they reached a small alcove, with large comfy looking chairs and a cot. Above the cot was another runic arrangement, this one was a black coloring, and Harry had to wonder what it was for.

{It alerts me to any… visitors. I don't have many, but the information here could change the world. If not the information, there are spells that could end it. Place her on the cot.} The creature said, his voice never wavering from a deep, but surprisingly soft tone.

After Harry did as he was told, he pulled himself onto the seat opposite of the creature, whom now looked annoyed.

{Take away the illusion, fool boy!} The tone grew louder, but it still was not full of emotion, not even anger. Nonetheless, Harry did as he was told, and soon the creature met him eye to eye.

The creature's eyes were heterochromatic, one a clear blue and the other a solid black. His jaw also looked uneven, but it only made him look meaner. The eyes though seemed to pierce Harry, judging his worth.

{So you're going to become the new sage, huh?} The creature asked.

{Umm… no. The Sage is my master, but I don't have the right skills. He uses chakra, I have magic. May I ask your name, sir?} Harry said, as he felt his knees weaken.

{Hmph… Don't you recognize me boy, I am Adam Frankenstein! The Frankenstein Monster!} The roar of Adam was loud, and even a bit proud, but Harry didn't even register for a moment.

The Frankenstein Monster, of course! How could Harry have forgotten one of his favorite stories? He loved the tale, or rather history, of the greatest monster on earth. Created by man, but overthrew his master. Harry had often wished he could have Adam's strength.

{So you do know me boy. How is my legend? Is it as strong as ever?} Adam seemed very happy, though his voice never showed it. His eyes were expressive though, and the gleam of bloodlust seemed to leak in.

{Yes Mr. Frankenstein. I used to read about you all the time.} Harry answered truthfully.

{Ha, then you are alright boy. Now, what have you come down here for boy? To find a lost magic, or perhaps simply spend a little time with your spider friend?}

{No, sir. I came down to find out why the Lamia and Arachne are fighting. I want to help bring peace to them. They are both my friends.}

Adam looked into Harry's eyes before nodding to himself and rising up. Motioning to follow, The Frankenstein creation moved towards a circle on the floor, which lit up and a bookcase swung down, hovering a foot off the ground.

Grabbing a scroll from the shelf, Adam brought it back to Harry, holding it with a care you would not expect from the giant man. The side of the scroll showed a snake eating its own tail, creating a circle. A spider was carved into the center of the wood that held the scroll together. He handed the scroll to Harry, watching him like a hawk as Harry gently opened it.

The language inside was unreadable.

Adam made a deep reverberating sound that must have been laughter, as he took the scroll back and read it to Harry.

Frankenstein's greatest skill, Harry decided shortly thereafter, was his ability to tell a story. His voice had some power over you when he translated the work into the common tongue of the island.

According to legend, the Lamia and Arachne are both native to Greece, which is not uncommon knowledge. What is uncommon however is that they both lived in the same area. Hostilities had always been high since the dawn of the two races, but they lived peacefully with one another. However, when a young demigod hero came upon the village of Lamia, he soon became a Lifemate of one of the village's people, apparently the queen's daughter. There subsequent marriage was blessed with a child, one that would be strong and proud. It turned for the worse when one day, the hero left the village to hunt. He wound up in the Arachne nest, and was soon snatched up by the spider-women. After his use as a reproductive organ ended, they had killed him and turned him into a meal for their children. The Lamia found out, and as they say, the rest is history.

Harry sat back, before noticing Koi was awake and listening wide-eyed to the tale. She seemed to be as enthralled as Harry but she also feared the man that hurt her. Calming her and explaining the situation was easier said than done, but once completed Harry began contemplating his next move. He knew it would be extremely difficult for the stubborn species' to cooperate, especially since killing a Lifemate was the worst of crimes for both Lamia and Arachne.

If Harry wanted peace, it would be no easy task.

{Thank you, sir. You really helped me today. May I ask how you were able to find the scroll so fast?} Harry asked as he turned back to Frankenstein.

{I did not actually have to read it. I have memorized every book and scroll and parchment that The Sage has brought down here, as I cannot sleep nor do I need sustenance. I only brought it out since I wish to entrust it to you. It may help you on your quest.} Adam answered, as he handed the scroll to Harry.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the trust the large living zombie had for him. Taking it, Harry placed it inside his pocket carefully.

Adam once more got up and moved to the large seal on the floor. A different bookcase came down and the man-made monster pulled another scroll from the shelf.

{Here, it's a bit of magic that I think you could find useful. Use it as The Sage would.} Adam said as he handed the scroll to Harry.

{Thank you, sir. Can I ask… How are you on this island? How are there so many species and creatures from so many different places here?}

The Frankenstein monster laughed once more, the bellowing sound hollow, but his eyes filled with mirth.

{The Sage brought us boy. Every hundred years of so, The Sage leaves the island to search the world for magical creatures that need a home, a place that is safe for them. This is that place. He nabbed me almost two hundred years ago. I was a true monster back then, but he taught me, and I chose to guard this place and become a scholar. Quite funny, no?} The Monster Scholar replied.

{Now out you go, I have much to think about. You also might want to get someone to check her arm, I am no healer, even if I know the practices.} And with that, Harry and Arachne were pushed through the stone door and Adam disappeared into the library.

**Ending Chapter**

**Whoo… that was a tough one. I caught a snag halfway through and dropped it in favor of my new story The Potter's Apocalypse, which I hope you all read. Finally finished though, so how did you guys like it? Do you guys like what you see of Koi? Adam? More on the mysterious Sage, which is going to be a huge part of the story.**

**Adam is The Frankenstein Monster, somewhat stylized after the new movie I, Frankenstein. He did kill his master, but there are no gargoyles or demons. He was picked up by Naruto shortly thereafter. The cot in his 'room' is not for sleeping, but it has seals on it that gather electricity to rejuice him.**

**Naruto will be going on his missions to search for abused creatures soon and he might just choose his own apprentices homeland. Hell, he may even meet some cool people, or not so cool people. (Hint Hint)**

**I will not be making regular updates as quick as I have before, as I am back in college. I will try to be more regular, but no promises. Here's a list of the harem:**

**Lamia: Seras**

**Arachne: Koi (true name unknown)**

**Amazon: Unknown**

**Yuki-Onna: Unknown**

**Fifth Choice: Still possible for voting!**

**Love it, Hate it?**

**No Flames Please**

**Review If Possible**

**Peace Out**


	9. Lupercalia Omake

**I do not own Harry Potter or and any references/characters I might use.**

**This is my first fic of quite a few that I have thought of, so I will accept criticisms, as well as praise, but please no flames. **

**_Firelordeg:_**** No problem, I plan to do this for a while yet. Though I am in college, so it wont be very regular.**

**_ChaosOne24:_**** Elves are a cool idea, and I definitely haven't had Harry explore the whole island yet, so maybe. Kitsunes are cool, thanks for the vote.**

**_McGeezal:_**** Yeah man, you might see a few more famous inhabitants, but some like Dracula need human blood, so that's why vampires are not here. Adam's a pretty cool guy, obviously, 'cause he's dead. Ha-ha horrible puns**

**_Horus100:_**** Thank you for the review, and about lemons, I might do them later, but I have never written one, so don't expect too much. Heck, maybe they will be awesome, I don't know.**

**_Riceb0x:_**** While that would be funny, I can't see Naruto having children and then leaving them out there. So no. Sorry. However, seeing Nature Chakra or something like that, that has some merit. I will think on it.**

**_Guest(Ch8Feb11):_**** Fire elemental is a pretty good idea, but I don't know of any particular ones that are not usually deadly in the extreme to be around. If you have a specific idea, message me again.**

**_Biblio388:_**** Thanks for the compliment.**

**_Odin Haroldson:_**** I have no idea what you are talking about. If you could explain what you mean better, I will consider it.**

**_KitsuneSwordsman95:_**** That's part of the reason I created this fic. Fleur is definitely a maybe, but I unfortunately have plans for Luna so sorry.**

**_El Pirato:_**** Faun/Satyrs are definitely part of the island, and I plan to have them as separate races. Fauns are more like the crueler side of mythology you see, while Satyrs will be like those in Percy Jackson. Leviathan, etc. will be like guardians for the island if I use them, and they may not actively come up in the story.**

**_Guest(Ch4Feb14):_**** Read the bottom of the omake, I will be going more into your idea there.**

**_Extended Experience: _****Thank You 100****th**** reviewer! Sorry I can't hand out prizes…**

"Island of Monsters" Normal Speaking

"_Island of Monsters" Thought Speaking_

"**Island of Monsters" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

{Island of Monsters} Monster Island Language Speaking

"'Island of Monsters'" Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Omake**

{So, Valentine's Day is a holiday in the outside world. Where you give candy to the person you like, and you might get a kiss in return. Is that correct?} Seras asked Harry for the third time, her face full of contemplation. Koi skittered on the other side of Harry as the Trio walked down one of Themyscira's lovely beaches.

Harry nodded, as he tried to explain the holiday he had seen on TV and talked about in school. The Dursley's would never allow Harry to have chocolate or keep his goodies he got in school, but he had sometimes caught commercials and films that showed the holiday and how it worked. This was the jist of it by what Harry knew.

{Yes Seras. Apparently a girl will give chocolate to the guy she likes and if he likes her back, he kisses her. It was so confusing when I was younger, but I think this is what it is about.} Harry said, and a shiver ran down his back when he noticed the looks on the two girls' faces.

{Well, I have to go help my mother with something. I will see you later Harry, flat chest.} And with that, Seras had slithered off in the general direction of the Lamia Village.

{Well, Harry it seems we're alone… can you show me how the second part of Valentine's Day works?} Koi asked slyly as she glared at the trail the Lamia left, before smirking triumphantly. Why get candy when you can simply enjoy the prize instead.

{Umm… Sure.} Harry gulped as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. As the distance was closing, he thought he heard a whistle, and soon was kissing… air.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw Koi being dragged away by Seras, pouting petulantly at the stronger girl.

Girls were weird.

**With Koi and Seras…**

When Harry was out of sight and the other senses associated with their individual species, Koi broke the Lamia's grip on her and wheeled herself around to stare at the Lamia's… bust. Lifting her head slightly, Koi glared at the taller female, only blushing slightly.

Seras smirked victoriously, sending her forked tongue out and 'tasting' the heat on the Arachne's face.

{Yes, Flabby Worm?} Koi asked, still glaring at the warrior-wanna-be.

{What is chocolate?} Seras asked in return, her face partially shamed, partially curious.

Koi opened her mouth, only to realize that she had no idea either. The Arachne paled, before placing her and on her chin.

{Where can we find chocolate? Is iCh9t even available on this island?} Koi finally asked, more to herself than Seras.

{My mother would know, she travels to the City of The Amazons, and if there is chocolate on this island, then it will be in that city.}

With that in mind, Seras excused herself to speak to her mother, who claimed to have heard of chocolate in the city, but not knowing what it is or why it was important.

Trying to evade the spider-girl proved fruitless, as Seras was neither stealthy nor quiet in the least. Especially when the road to the city was covered in foliage that scraped her body.

{So I take it you have found out about the chocolate? Well, is it in the city?} Koi asked as she slid down a thread beside the bustling little snake.

{Waahhhh! Flat Chest, why did you do that? I think my under-scales switched with my top ones…} Seras said as she looked over her body.

Looking the tail over, Koi replied, {Nope, still as ugly as always.}

A swipe at her head profoundly missed, and the smirk on Koi's face grew three sizes.

{Besides, why would Harry want all that flabby meat when he can have a lean beauty like me?} Gesturing appropriately as the two continued, coming up over a hill in view of the city.

If there is one place that looked even somewhat human and modern it would be the city of Trabson. It gleamed with grey marble, shining as if waxed daily by the immortals living in it. Three buildings could be made out above the towering wall, and from the talks with her mother, Koi recognized them as the temple of the gods, those of Greece, the temple of the Amazonian Three, Artemis, Athena, and Hera, who had made the city possible. The third was just as grand, though it was visibly smaller than the other two. The royal palace, where the queen sat, along with her advisors and governed the massive center of the island's commerce.

Amazons hated men on a general principle, but it seems that this did not preclude the massive list of non-human males that lived on the island.

Minotaurs selling their strength as potential farmhands, while the Cowgirls with them offered bottles of milk and cheese cuts.

Satyrs selling natural wares and remedies for all ailments as they went along their business. They were rather unpopular, as last year the rise in Faun, the rather lecherous counterparts of Satyrs, had made the goat-people as a whole look pretty bad.

Lamia sold shells and game to the common creature, pushing specialty meats like salamander or yeti meat by the pound. The fact that a cold blooded snake could kill a yeti still confused Koi.

A small group of Elvish druids were handing out pieces of parchment, a celebration that was going to happen today. Lupercalia, the holiday was called.

A particularly ornery Elf was selling premade golems.

Humanoid or animal-like creation made of clay, held together by runic enchantments. They were terribly expensive and these creations were not well made. Like the Minotaurs, they were here for labor purposes. Higher class golems were in fact servants for the ruling class of Elves and even a few Amazons had one or two. They could be programmed to be anything or anyone by an experienced rune master.

In the stall across from him was a stout feminine Dwarf. You could tell by the lack of facial hair. She was selling both metal wares made by the men, and the captured 'pets' that often found themselves on the market. Fairies, Djinni, Hydra eggs, Manticores, and even a baby griffin.

Koi and Seras were overwhelmed by the market, one that moved as if it had a pulse of its own. Moving through the people proved difficult for the two, considering their age and general size, but they soon found themselves at a fountain. It showed Artemis striking down a man at the bottom, with Athena leading a warrior charge at the center, and Hera standing above all as a bronze statue at the top. Water poured from the wounds of the enemies.

{Candy! Sweets! Deserts! Pastries!} The two young lovestruck girls heard, and both whirled around to meet an unusual sight. An old hag.

Old women, especially those who both appeared human and looked ancient were the rarest things on the island. Monster women aged gracefully and Amazons simply didn't age at all. The woman was selling deserts, which is what chocolates were supposed to be, which pushed any suspicious thoughts out of the two monster-girls' minds.

{Do you by any chance sell any chocolates here?} Koi asked as she had been the swiftest to arrive. She was greeted with a wide smile, showing the old woman only had three teeth, and that was only barely.

{Why yes dearie, I do? Why, do you need some for… perhaps a lover?} A blush answered the hag and as Koi opened her mouth, she was pushed down by Seras, who smiled at the lady briefly.

{I would like your best chocolate please. Please hurry up though, I don't have much time.} Seras said as she restrained the smaller girl.

The old lady reached a hand under the stall, pulling out two small boxes. {In these you will find two pieces of lovers chocolate. If your handsome beau eats some of it, your love will forever be yours.} The old lady then handed the two girls the boxes before shooing them, warning against scaring her other customers.

The two turned around before realizing that they didn't pay, only to find the stall and the mad old hag had disappeared.

Leaving the market was much easier than entering and soon the two found themselves on the same beach as they were on that very morning.

Either Harry had never left, or perhaps timing was just with them at that moment, but the apprentice to The Sage was practicing his form with his Dryad Staff.

The two girls watched the shirtless boy practice, eyes trained on the developing muscles coiled under his skin, before shaking themselves of the atomic red blushes and moving towards the mage, watching as he finished his current repetition and turn towards them.

Too embarrassed to talk, Seras through her arms out, handing the boy her box, muttering under her breathe.

Koi smiled seductively, looking the young man up and down before comically winking at him. She then opened the box and offered the chocolate.

Harry blushed as well, taking out both pieces, eating Seras' first, then Koi's piece. Seras' victorious smile and Koi's pout seemed to light up the room.

Or was it that the lights around the three had turned down…

The next thing Harry knew, he had awoken to a throbbing headache and he was naked.

{Why do I have whip marks on my back!?} One of the girls yelled.

{Happy Lupercalia, Child of Magic… Hehehehe.} A hoarse voice whispered.

**Ending Omake**

**Before any of you try to call me out on abuse or BDSM, look up Lupercalia, the pagan holiday that Valentine's Day is supposed to cover. It is often described with ritual whipping of 'pure' women so that childbirth would be easier on them. I just thought that since this is not exactly a Christian island, pagan ideas will probably continue in small ways.**

**This is also a joke mostly, it has no real effect on the story and is a holiday special. I want to try to make one for every pagan holiday I can find, and show both the ridiculousness of some of these and the powerful ideas that drove them. Some are really cool.**

**For those of you who wanted lemons, these guys are between twelve and thirteen. I may start at the GoF but that is the earliest.i also don't know how good I can do for it, but I am going to try. If I suck, I will probably ask if someone can write them for me. I will give credit to the writer, and he/she will have a good amount of leeway in this story if they so wished. Not 50/50 but more than most.**

**As for Mizore from Rosario+Vampire, I can't see her without the early pregnancy need and that would make sustaining a population on the island virtually impossible without some kind of substitute. I am however thinking of going beyond just Themyscira and Harry Potter. If I were to add second stories based off this one, like a Rosario+Vampire one or a Ben 10 one, I could take away the Yuki-Onna and the fifth choice and make those part of the crossovers. I will be receiving votes via reviews for this, as my mind is not entirely made up. I might even add a sixth girl if that is the case, but no more.**

**Love it, Hate it?**

**No Flames Please**

**Review If Possible**

**Peace Out**


	10. Promises, Promises

**I do not own Harry Potter or and any references/characters I might use.**

**This is my first fic of quite a few that I have thought of, so I will accept criticisms, as well as praise, but please no flames. **

**HELLO TO YOU ALL, *cough* *cough* yes, umm, I would like to know if any of you guys can do some art commissions for me. If someone knows an artist or is one themselves, can ya just PM me, thanks.**

**_KitsuneSwordsman95:_**** Thanks.**

**_Aegis Dragon:_**** I was thinking the same thing.**

**_Biblio388:_**** Thanks.**

**_Warlord1096:_**** Bah Humbug! People who would do that are the ones who have bad reviews!**

**_Horus100:_**** Correct.**

**_Extended Experience:_**** Yes, I know.**

**_Ddragon21:_**** Those are all awesome ideas, thank you.**

**_Daphne-Greengrass-Potter-Fan:_**** Thanks for the ideas, I was thinking more along the lines of Charmcaster, but yeah her too.**

"Island of Monsters" Normal Speaking

"_Island of Monsters" Thought Speaking_

"**Island of Monsters" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

{Island of Monsters} Monster Island Language Speaking

"'Island of Monsters'" Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

Harry and Koi had left the cave, unabated by the traps that could possibly lay within. It was quiet, though mostly because of the pain in the Arachne's arm. Harry was in contemplation, as he tried to figure out how both species could come to an agreement.

Harry wasn't stupid, he knew how serious the crime of taking a Lamia's mate is, and even more so when the mate dies. A crime like that, could last an eternity of conflict, and the fighting might double or even triple in its brutality if they learned of the true history of this war.

Harry was however, a believer in peace, and at times a true optimist. He wanted to see the best in people and he believed in his heart that the two races could find common ground.

"Koi, do you think I can do it?" Harry asked, gripping his staff tightly.

The Arachne stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity, staring off into space. "I, I believe you can do it, you seem like you may be the only one who could do it."

Harry smiled at the spider-girl, before picking up speed slightly and moving through the forest. Soon, a small race began between the two.

Koi had the obvious advantage, her maneuverability making it hard to catch a lead, though Harry's small size gave him the better chance to get through the tighter spots.

As the two got closer to the Arachne nest, metal clashing began to fill their ears. The two looked to one another, before sprinting up to the nest's clearing.

What they saw would leave nightmares with Harry for years.

Lamia and Arachne were once again in open combat, battling each other viciously. Bodies upon bodies of snake-women and spider-women lay on the ground. There was almost no end to the lines of hardened warriors tearing at each other with fang and blade.

Both Koi and Harry were shocked, neither having been in such a thing as the full blown battle in front of them.

"NOoooo! Stop it!" Harry yelled, "please… stop…"

Drowned out by the war cries and screams of metal on metal, Harry was unanswered by the two sides, far too lost in a primeval battlelust.

Both could only watch helpless as the two sides continued to hack and slash at one another, pools of blood dropping like rain.

Harry felt like his mind was breaking, seeing the people he had called friends dying in front of him.

Harry closed his eyes, a wave of nausea swept over him. Opening them once again, he saw a sight that made his blood run cold.

Seras, his first friend ever, was cornered by a full adult Arachne. The size difference showed itself, his friend's small almost childlike form shaking slightly, her weapons thrown to the sides.

"NOOOOOoooooooo!" Harry yelled, a wave of bright green magic coming from his chest. His eyes glowed slightly, power welling up before releasing. As Harry lost consciousness, he saw the battle stop, eerily silent.

Hours later, Harry sprung up from his bed, his chest heaving in fear. Looking around suddenly, Harry saw that there were white walls. A tent.

"Well, my idiot apprentice, it seems that you have awoken." An old voice came from behind the young hero.

Turning swiftly, a question already on his lips, Harry felt a lump form from the top of his head, the fist of The Sage resting on it.

"Why did you have to do such a stupid thing? Stupid boy…" The Sage said, before a small self-deprecating smile came onto his face.

"Huh… you should not have had to do that. I should have brought that feud to an end when I first brought those foolish children to this island. This is my own fault." The oldest living being muttered, his hands swept across his face.

Harry was silent, mostly because he had to agree with his own master, he should have put an end to this conflict. It only brought misery to those in it. Finally, Harry opened his mouth.

"How many survived? Are my friends okay?"

This time, the smile widened before he got up and left, the flap slipping behind him. Only two seconds later, Seras and her mother opened the door, slithering up to the young human boy.

His friend threw her arms around him, blubbering as she held him. Eventually the coils of her tail started to turn her crush blue, crushing him quite literally.

At this point, her mother stopped the young Lamia from killing him inadvertently, and the two split, the female snake girl blushing brightly.

"So warm…" She mumbled under her breathe.

After a small amount of talk about the consequences of the Battle of In-Between, Harry asked a question that had been burning him since his friends came in.

"So, Master found out how to bring peace to you guys?" Harry asked, before snapping his jaws at the apprehensive looks on his mother figures face.

"It is not that simple. You see, the peace negotiations are still happening, and the spiders' demands are rather…" Selene said, trailing off as the boy's face hardened.

Swinging his legs up from the simple cot, Harry got to his feet, albeit unsteadily. He moved towards his things, pulling his pants and shirt on, before hooking his staff holster across his back. Grabbing his staff, Harry started towards the door, only looking back once to nod towards the two Lamia.

Outside the tension was palpable, the two species almost remaining on separate sides of the camp, looking as if the island itself was not enough space to keep them safe from one another.

At the end of the small road that split the two camps, there was a massive wooden house. Seriously, a completely wooden house, two stories high and rather fancy looking.

Walking inside, Harry heard some cries of anger, and aggravated yells. Coming into what could be a kitchen, Harry saw that there were five people currently trying to either rip one another's throats out, or stop someone from doing so.

The Sage was in the middle, trying to keep the respective queens of their species and high-warrior-generals from killing each other. Looking to Harry, a pleading appearance came onto the old man's face. Not for help, but to leave, to not bother them. It was succinctly ignored.

"Please!" Harry yelled, getting their attention, "I wish to help you all find peace! I would do anything in order to help you two species coexist!"

A single sigh broke the silence caused by the boy's promise, and a chuckle followed it.

The queen of the Arachne held his gaze for a singular minute, before smiling evilly. She chuckled, and called out to the purple tailed queen of snakes.

"Well, you heard the boy, he would be willing to do anything." She said, seemingly winning a battle that the young mage missed.

The blond sage got up, stretching his back and causing three caustic cracks to make the group flinch. He moved with a swiftness unheard of by humans today, grabbing his apprentice by the soldiers.

"Stupid boy! Why did you have to so much like I once was?" The Sage said, remembering his old promises, specifically one to a blond seer. So long ago.

Leading the boy upstairs, they came upon a rather large bedroom, only missing a mattress to be complete. The older man sat on the wooden table, grown right from the house. Harry didn't miss a beat, sitting across from him on the wooden bench. Strangely enough, it felt as soft and comfortable as a couch.

"Do you know what you just did, Harry?" The Sage whispered, just allowing the young boy to catch his words. Not waiting for any answer, the old blond began a tirade/lesson on how you never make promises to Arachne, as even the kindest are genetically predisposed to using it to its fullest benefit. To learn he might become a slave to the Arachne was frightening, but even through that, Harry felt that he must do what needs be done.

The Sage was silent for a few moments, picking his next words carefully.

"You will be training under Adam for the next year and a half or so…" The Sage said, putting a hand up to stop the outraged yells of his own apprentice.

"It is not anything you have done, kid, but what I must do," The Sage started, "You see kid, every hundred years or so, I leave this island in search of the persecuted and needing. Those creatures that need a home or they will die out, or those who cannot survive where they are right now."

Absorbing this, Harry nodded, once more allowing the man to speak as he soaked in this tradition started before his ancestors came out their caves.

"I'm not that old kid!" The Sage said, grinning as he placed a softer punch on the top of his head than he did before.

"Now, my foolish apprentice, you will be learning from Adam for about the first half of the year, hopefully gaining a better understanding of magic in that case. Most likely, it will be a lot of reading. After that, I have spoken to the Yuki-Onna of the Whisper Mountain. They have agreed to teach you their ice magics to bolster your abilities. Hopefully you and Frankenstein can find a good core for you stick, otherwise, it will be just that when you leave for the ice-women, a stick." The Sage carried on.

"If you complete that before I get back, I would like you to spend some more time in the forests, perhaps find one of the Elven cites that hide amongst the leaves. Their archery and healing magics would be quite the boon to you, and they are much kinder than most things on this island."

Harry nodded, a small smile and trembling hand the only signs of excitement he let through.

"Now, let's see how much damage you caused downstairs."

In the pseudo-kitchen, the four representatives were in a quiet silence, occasionally glaring at one another, though the queen of Arachne seemed to smirk victoriously each time she caught a Lamia's eye.

"So, what has been decided?" The Sage asked, breaking the silence while he rummaged through the shelves, obviously void of anything except cup ramen.

"We have decided that in order to make peace between our two races, that one of our daughters shall each marry young Harry. I am putting forth Koi, my youngest daughter, while my dear Vasílissa shall put forth… whom was it again?" The Arachne queen asked, though the look on her face was anything but confusion.

"Seras, daughter of Selene."

"Ah yes, the market girl, turned soldier, a very powerful choice if I might say." The haughtiness in her voice was apparent to Harry, having heard it from his aunt when she would talk with her 'friends' over tea.

Harry, however, only just registered it. Marrying was not something he had ever thought would happen to him. With his youngest years being degraded by the pigs in his aunt's family, and learning from a childless, wifeless hermit, Harry thought that he would never to get a chance to be married.

It was shocking, and truthfully very frightening to the young boy. He was only thirteen, he wasn't ready for any of those adult things. Albeit, Seras and Koi were two of his best friends, even if he didn't even know Koi's true name. It wouldn't be truly awful, and if he was any older, he might have seen the blessing in having two hot girls as his wives.

"Of course, this marriage will only happen once all three have matured, right?" The Sage said, his voice cold enough to turn the two advisors into jelly and make the queens quiver in fear. This was the voice of the deadly Shinobi who killed millions to save billions. Taking out the four hardened warriors in the room would be child's play.

The quick ascent to giving them time to get used to the idea was almost funny, if the situation had been any different.

After that the four warriors parted, each looking for Harry's new wives, to give them the happy news.

Harry finally released a breathe that had welled up in his chest when he had heard the word marriage, sitting down as The Sage placed a cup of ramen in front of him.

The two ate in relative peace, as no words need be spoken. Harry was happy that he had gotten off lightly from his promise, marriage was definitely kinder than some things the spider queen could have chosen.

As Harry went to place the empty cup in the wooden sink, twin cries of 'WHAT' came out from across the camp, and Harry once again fell into a dead faint.

**Ending Chapter**

**There we go, the end of an age old conflict, and the beginning of a new journey. So, how did everyone like this chapter, any haters, any parts you guys absolutely loved?**

**On The Sage's journey, this has been planned since the beginning and it will be how Harry is reintroduced to the Wizarding World. If any of you would like to guess what will happen, review it!**

**I have always hated it when the protagonist says 'well I am in need of multiple wives, so you got to accept that to be with me'. It sounds piggish truthfully, but I hope my version of a harem starting is better than that.**

**Now, one thing I am wondering is if you guys will want me to do part of next chapter on Adam's style of teaching. It will be very much about studying and while there will be a little practical, there won't be much action. The other option is that I go straight to the journey to Whisper Mountain and start on the Yuki-Onna arc, showing only flashbacks or having them talk about what he learned under the giant zombie.**

**I would also like to know if any of you guys know any giant monsters that could provide a ride for Harry and co. when they leave for Hogwarts. It has to be as amazing, if not more so than Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang's rides. Review or PM if you got any ideas.**

**So for now…**

**Review If Possible**

**No Flames Please**

**Peace Out**


End file.
